Moon Song
by Black Daimond
Summary: Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess and the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love
1. Chapter 1: History

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter1: Moon History:**

The Silver Alliance Kingdoms have been at war with the planet Earth since as long as both kingdoms could remember. They have fought for so long that neither kingdom know what started the fight, but neither is willing to give up until all those who died are avenged. The Earth kingdom is strong, strong enough to stand up against the the inner planets for so long. No one knows where the kingdom gets it's power. The moon kingdom has enough power to destroy the entire galaxy , but their powers cannot harm the humans, and for that reason everyone in the moon has to learn how to fight with weapons and their bodies, and because the powers of the Moon people are connected to their emotions, the first thing a child of the Moon learns is to conceal his or her emotions from other. To hold a stone face at the face of danger or anything else.

As a child the moon princess Serena was thought to always keep her emotions hidden. And as a member of the royal family it is crucial that she perfect all of this. Serena as a child was happy, her parents weren't around much but when they were they were king to her and smiled at her at times when no one was around. Her mother singed her to sleep every night until she turned five. Her parents weren't around anymore, her twin Andrew was always with her. In the early mornings after the sun rises, they get picked up by the palace guards to learn how to fight. When together the twins always managed to laugh despite their constant soundings for showing any sighs of emotions. Since scolding wasn't helping the two were separated. Serena would learn to use her magic while her brother learned how to use weapons and his body, and then they switch. The two grew apart and that crushed Serena.

At the age of seven Serena was like all the other Moon people, cold, her face as expressionless as rock. On the day of her eight birthday Serena's guardians were introduced to her. They had been thought the same way Serena has, since they to were princess's from their homelands. Serena was happy that she had someone to talk to, but their conversations were always about politics, and they never once laughed or made jokes.

On Serena's tenth birthday, early in the morning she was woken up by her twin brother dragged into the crystal room where her guardians made a protective circle around her. There was shouts, screams, and the clash of weapons outside. Serena knew what was happening, a war was breaking up at the palace gates. She stayed in the room with Andrew, Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita for a day, when Serena finally got out she ran towards the battle field. Serena was used to the sight of death, she had lost many people in these types of wars. Her father died a year ago in a war much like this one and she wasn't allowed to even weep for him.

She looked at the battle field and the people who laid there dying. She knew this was to be the moons destiny for all of time until she made a stop to this war one way or the other.

Two years later:

The war was driven far from the palace now. It was in fact on the mountain region of the moon, the battle field was a dusty place. Serena's brother Andrew has gone to war while she was still in training. Serena had fallen ill and therefore missed lot of training. Now she was catching up. Serena sat in her office looking through folders when s messenger came running in.

"Princess, I bear a message from the battle fields. The battle is over both sides have lost a high amount of soldiers. And princess your brother is among those lost in the war." Serena dropped her pen, she looked up at the messenger who's face was blank as he told her that her brother was dead. Serena immediately got on her feet. She went in her room took a cloak, and a sword and went to the palace gates there her friends have transformed in their sailor uniforms and were waiting for her. Serena didn't even notice them. They made a circle and used their teleportation to get to the battle field that was on the other side of the moon. When they landed Serena used her powers to sense her brother's aura. It wasn't there.

"Look for Andrew." She ordered.Her guardians nodded and went to look for the dead prince. Serena was the one who found him and arrow in his heart and a sword wound that ran down from his neck to his stomach. Right next to him was a young man about the same age, with a crystal sword in his heart. The same sword Andrew uses. Here he was the man who killed Andrew and the man who was killed by Andrew.

"May the great goddess Selene protect you, may the great god Apollo set your heart free in his immortal beasts. May your journey to the real of the gods be as smooth as the clouds. Farewell my beloved brother." Serena said over his dead body and the other girl said their own chants and prayers.

"Great goddess I give you my brother. Protect him for me." Serena used her powers and silver light covered her brothers body, he started to disappear into small crystals. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry because if she did then she would be admitting that he was lost to her and he wasn't. Serena turned towards the girls who looked like they were forcing their faces to stay stoned like she was.

"Let's go." They made a circle and left the battle field. Serena was the last heir of the moon kingdoms throne. Her mother was about to retire into the crystal and her brother was suppose to rule but since he died she has to rule.She went to her room to let her guardians tell her mother the bad news. She knew her mother would stay neutral not even showing an ounce of emotion. Serena didn't know how to take this in. She loved Andrew dearly and she didn't know what to do to show that love. She fell asleep thinking of what she should do.

EARTH:

The entire kingdom was gathered to mourn those who have died in the war. A young man stood next to his mother as his mother broke down and cried over a coffin. That day a bunch of soldiers had snuck to the moon and brought back his brother's body. They had buried him along with all the other soldiers they were able to retrieve. He felt the tears in his eyes and went next to his mother as they cried over his brother Aki''s dead body. They were close friends, he was closed friends with all of his siblings but Aki most of all since they were only three years apart.

This was the moon kingdom's fault, but he had heard that the moon kingdom has lost on heir leaving them with just one, like his kingdom. He would end this war. One way or the other.

Thanks again for reading the sorry hoped you enjoyed it. This is my second story the first one is called Moon Dancers and I'm still working on the the next volume" READ AND REVIEW PLEAZE:


	2. Chapter 2: Earth's proposal

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter2: Earth's Proposal!**

Serena got out of bed, having stayed up all night unable to sleep. She changed her night gown and went to the balcony, she could already sense the power of death on the far side of the moon. She took in a deep breath and went to the door. She opened the door and walked down the hallway. Out to the front gate. She was stopped by a bunch of women in sailor uniforms. She looked at them with a stern face.

"I'm going out there and don't even try to stop me."

"We weren't going to, we were going to asked weather you wanted to teleport or a portal.

"Teleport." Serena said. The other women in different colored sailor uniforms made a circle around Serena and a light of colors emanated from them. The colors went up in the sky and turned silver. When the light faded they were in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by the smell of blood, and flesh. The eerie silence that comes with death and the dead. She looked at all of the people dead. Humans and Lunacies all looked the same once they died. Serena looking at the dead bodies of soldiers realized that it didn't matter how they differ in abilities because they are the same in the soul. They all die, have fears, hate, fight, and so on.

She walked further into the battle field and came upon a woman who looked human. She was still alive and there was a spear in her chest. She looked like a strong woman. Serena knelt down, her white dress getting dirty with the dust and blood of the battle field. She picked up the woman in her arms and smoothened her hair.

"I don't want to die." The woman said with tears trailing down her eyes. Serena cried and brought her head up to the women head.

"I know. I know. I don't want you to die either." She cried. This was what war brought upon all the sides. Tragedies, people dying and leaving so much behind. Men and woman lying on the ground dying alone with the sound, smell and feeling of the dead. All alone, when their life is about to fade for a battle that has no meaning. Serena cried her eyes out. That was the way her brother died. All alone, thinking about her, about a life he could have lived without the war. He died in this hell all alone with no one to comfort him, to kind face to send him off to the next world. Just the reality and the sound of the war behind him. She cried realizing that she wasn't there for Andrew when he died fighting for their people.

The woman took Serena's hands in her cold trembling ones and looked into Serena's eyes.

"Please...my...child...don't...let...her..die..." The woman took Serena's hand and placed it over her stomach that was in an amour. Serena used her magic and felt a small life form. She knew what it was, a child, this woman was bearing a child when she came to war.

"What can I do, please tell me what can I do. " Her guardians looked at her with blank faces Serena looked at the woman.

"Nothing, let her die, it's better than being a prisoner." The guardian wearing orange and gold with blond hair and baby blue eyes said looking away from the woman. Serena knew they were all trying their best to remain indifferent as the lady's life slipped away slowly.

"No. No I won't. " Serena shouted, she put her used her magic to tear the armor off and placed her hand on the woman's stomach. She concentrated on the woman's stomach for a long time then she started to pull her hands up and a ball of light followed. Inside the light was an infant in it's early stages, she placed the ball of light in her stomach and it went inside.

"I promise I'll return her to her people once she is born. I swear on my seal of the moon I will take her back to her family."

"Thank you...She is his...I didn't mean for it to happen...this war brought us apart...he warned me...Please end the war..."

"Don't speak." Serena begged her. She closed her eyes and sang a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, a lullaby about the war, and the peace, the flowers of earth, the blue sky, the oceans, the beautiful snow covered mountains, the different animals. She and until she felt the woman fall into an endless sleep as she took her last breath with a smile on her face. Serena cried for a while. When Andrew placed his hand on her shoulders she put her head up and placed the woman on the floor, and crossed her arms over her.

"May The great gods make your passage to heaven an easy one." Serena said as she placed the woman on the blood stained floor. She turned around and headed for the palace her guardians made a circle around her and they teleported back to the moon palace.

"You know that your mother will never stand for this. They will kill the child as soon as they find out what it is..."

"Then they shouldn't. I will keep my promise. Besides I made it upon my seal, to break the promise is to break my blood line, my bond to the moon and that is far worst than what I am to do now ." Serena said as she went in the palace. Her guardians advised looking at her.

" Let's tell the queen then by next week it's a full moon She'll be too preoccupied with keeping the place safe that she wouldn't yell at us that much." A woman with short waist long blue hair said. She was wearing a blue sailor uniform.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm tired tell everyone else not to bother me." Serena said as they arrived in front of her door

"Okay, rest with the moon Serena." They all chorused together

"As do you all." Serena went in her room. She changed her cloths, let lose her blond hair and went to bed. She climbed the bed and laid down. As Serena slept she was carried off to the moon goddess Selene.

"Child you have no idea what you have just done."

"What do you mean Selene."

"I mean, you are changing the course of history."

"Our people's history since the beginning of our existence in the moon has separated us from the humans for a very good reason. Now be a dear and wake up. Someone is trying to wake you up."

"But. I have some questions I want to ask of you."

"Later on dear right now your destiny and your consequences await you in your home world."

"But."

"No buts. Say hello to your mother for me. Andrew says you should have his silver sword. He wants you to carry your people's pride with you where ever you are. And he says stay safe." Serena smiled a bit hearing what her grand mother said. Serena saw the light fade and she engulfed in darkness, and the hands of who ever was trying to wake her up. Serena turned the other way.

"Leave me alone." She said. Serena wasn't the type who likes waking up in the morning. She covered her head with the blanket and fell into a deep sleep until she was shaken again.

"Serena. Wake up right now it's urgent your mother is calling for you." Her mother never called to see Serena, most likely she found out about the child. If that's it Serena could deal with her later.

"Later Mina." Serena said recognizing the voice finally.

"Serena it's not about the child it's something far worst and unless you want her to wake you up I suggest you get up now." There was a slight panicked in Mina's voice which was rare since she was a princess and has learned to control her emotions since the day she was out of the womb. Not really but Serena likes to think that way of her friends since they were always blank even when they are alone. Serena sighed and got up. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom to clean her face.

She cleaned her face with cold water, and cleaned her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom with a brush and tried brushing her hair. She stopped and put her hair in two buns, the hair style of the moon family. Serena walked out in a long silver dress like the one she was wearing the other day in the battle field. Mina was right behind her in an orange dress and gold high heel making Serena look even shorter than usual.

Serena walked elegantly with Mina down the hall, there were few Servants on the hall and they all bowed with indifferent faces but their eyes held all the emotion Serena needed. There was hatred and fear and some of the woman had admiration in there eyes. Serena came upon her mother's courtroom. Serena opened the door slightly and walked in followed by Mina, Her mother was facing a woman with long curly brown hair with a blank cold face, and her guardians were behind her mother. Serena made her way towards her mother and the woman who she could already guess was human because of the aura emitting from the woman.

Serena curtsied to her mother who waved a hand and motioned for her to sit beside her. Serena sat and faced the woman. She had a beautiful face, dark brown curly hair and deep dark brown eyes. Her lips were a light brown. She looked at Serena with a forced smile Serena didn't know how to return the smile she just looked at the woman and nodded her head.

"So Princess Molly what brings you to our homeland." Her mother asked with a neutral voice.

"I came represent my people. We want an end to this war. My grandfather, father, and two brothers are dead in this war. And just yesterday the woman carrying my younger brother's child died. My brother is the only heir since woman can't inherit a kingdom in my world. And as you know your daughter is the last heir after you."

"And you point is." Her mother asked with the same voice.

"My point is you highness Selene is for us to have a meeting. My brother is willing to do anything to end this war, he has been since the death of out younger brother. But our mother isn't willing to allow him to come here since we both know he would have been killed at sight."

"So what do you want us to do, this war has been going on for as long as both our people can remember."

"Yes well I propose that we meet in the outer planets to find a solution. I'm sure that the Neptunians would be happy to present us with a solution."

"I don't know young woman. I think you are brave to have come here despite knowing what would become of you, but I'm not the one you should ask. My daughter will soon take over the throne and my son who died was suppose to be taking over I think it's between them to decide what we should do. Everyone turned to look at Serena who looked at all of them with a stone hard face.

"I'm tired of the fighting also mother, I would do anything in my power to bring an end to this war, even if it means going down to earth and destroying the kingdom on Earth, but I would never forgive myself for the deaths I caused. I think that we should try with the Neptunians and Andrew thinks so to, last night grandmother told me that Andrew wants an end to the war, and I think he would like ot end it without any bloodshed."

"There you have your answer, when shall we meet." The queen said looking at Molly.

"In two days. If that's all right with you." Molly asked

BACK ON EARTH:

A man with black hair and midnight blue eyes paced in a garden of roses. There were two guards and a woman with long red hair behind him. She looked at him as he paced looking at a door in the middle of the roses.

"Darien calm down. I'm sure Molly will be alright.

"She's been gone for four hours Berly I think I should worry." The man snapped looking at the woman who looked about ready to cry. Then the door glowed a silver color and turned to a rose color, the door opened and out stepped his older sister. As soon as the door closed he ran towards her and hugged her.

" God I was so worried."

" I was terrified. They are like everyone said. None of them showed a flash of emotion in that meeting. The queen was as cold as ice and her daughter wasn't far behind. I'm afraid of them Darien. They terrify me very badly." Molly said as she wept on her brother's shoulder.

"Should we call off the arrangements then." Darien asked looking at his weeping sister with concern.

" No. Don't please don't. I want my child to live in peace. Please Endymion if you love me you will end this war."

"You know I'll do anything for you sister. Now what did they say."

"They agreed. In two days we will have a meeting with the lunacies in Neptune." Molly said as she sat down on a bench next to the rose garden. Darien sat with her and brought her head to his chest. He brushed her hair back.

"Okay then, in two days my nephew's first birthday gift will be granted. As for now I'll give this to his mother. Darien sat up and faced her and held his right hand behind his back and his left in front of him. He brought his hand right hand back and there was a rose. He placed it in front of him,

"Here. I most leave you fair maiden but I'm sure you need your rest. Berly is here to tend to you. I'll be in my office if you need anything. The others should know of this."

"Ow. We aren't allowed to bring more than tree guards each. The princess of Neptune informed us at the moon palace." Molly said.

MOON PALACE:

Serena got up and went to her room after the meeting. She was exhausted, for no reason at all. Her mother didn't stop her, Mina followed her and stopped her at the door.

"Be careful. If you end up having to fight what will you do about the child. Are you sure you want to deliver it, there might be a problem and you might end up.."

"Don't bring that subject up Mina. Mother gave birth to me and Andrew in a day, only grandmother died in childbirth. Raye's fire didn't see any child birth deaths in my future so can i rest." Serena was too tired and she felt a bit agitated.

Serena went in her room and flopped onto the bed. She fell asleep only to be swept away by the goddess.

"Child what you did today is extraordinary, after today I wouldn't be able to talk to you as often as I would like. So listen. When you go to Neptune your brother wants you to do whatever the Neptunian queen suggests. He doesn't want you or your future children to die in the war the same way he did. He says that think of it as his dying wish. He wants the war to end."

"But grandmother.."

"Listen child. That child you are carrying, his father will be..." Before the goddess could finish talking Serena was pulled back into sleep. She didn't know when she woke up but when she did Mina was in her room along with all the other girls. Raye was ransacking in her dresser, Lita was in the bathroom with a bathwater running. Amy was nest to her on the bed with her mini computer.

"What's going on." Serena asked looking at them all.

"You've been sleeping for a day. We need to get to Neptune it takes a day to journey from the moon to Neptune so hurry up." Raye said from the closet.

"Lita got a herbal bath ready for you. Let me just check you. We aren't sure what a human child would do to a Lunarian." Amy said as she looked at her computer, a bubble of water engulfed Serena and then vanished.

"well you seem to be all right. Got get in the bath, Lita's herbal plants will relax your nerves and get some medication inside of you." Serena nodded and got up. She walked in the bathroom and in the bathtub. Lita stayed by the tub with Amy.

Amy kept the water warm and Lita kept the herbs strong. When she got out of the water, Amy headed her a towel and Serena went in the bedroom. There was a dress on the bed, a pink dress with with long sleeves and a long turtle neck. It was a wool dress.

"WE'll be out on the door if you need any help." Mina said as she and the others went out. Serena nodded got on her dress and called for her friends to help her with her hair. Lita and Raye combed her hair and Amy helped her style it in the usual bon.

"Get going now. Mina is coming with you. We will be ready incase of any troubles." Raye said as she looked at Serena. Serena nodded and looked at Mina.

"Let's go." The two left the room and headed for the departure room.

"Is she really okay. The fires showed me nothing about her future."Raye asked Amy

"Yes she is. But I think there is something beyond our mortal powers here."Amy said

"The gods." Lita finished for them as she let the water in the bathtub go.

EARTH:

The prince, his sister,Berly,his mother, and Malachite came with him. There was no need in bringing his best fighters incase something comes up while he is gone. They used the gate in the rose garden and teleported to Neptune. As they landed on the cold planet a woman with long wavy aqua colored hair.

"I'm Michelle Princess of Neptune. A pleasure to meet you. You most be from Earth. The Lunarians haven't arrived yet I'm afraid, but I shall escort you to the meeting room my mother will come to meet you as soon as the people from the moon come.

Okay so the next chapter will be little out of everyone's expectations. But I'm sure it'll be very nice. And I was wondering if I should make all the lunarians cold in the entire story or maibe change their nature as the story increases. I NEED ADVISE HERE! READ AND REVIEW THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3:Neptune

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter3: Neptune's proposal:**

LATER:

Everyone was sitting in a huge hall with maids in aqua cloths everywhere. A woman with long hair that looks like the sun setting on the sea water. her eyes were as blue as ice and her dress was a ice blue color. She sat down on a chair while the Lunacies and Terrains sat on pillows on the ground. She looked down at the them all.

"How pitiful, that you fight a war this endless. My people see no reason for fighting so we remain in peace. Selena, the only reason the inner planets fight with you is because they are more bound to you and Venus is your sister. Us outer planets know better."

"Now what do you wish of me, as you know I'm not feeling so well." She said looking at both the humans and the moon dwellers.

"We wish you to help us with a solution to end this war. We both grow weary of this war and I and my people are ready to do whatever it takes to bring an end to this." The Earth prince said looking at the Neptune queen.

"Is this so." She looked at the moon Queen who nodded.

"It is a simple solution really. Endymion you are the only and last heir to the throne, unless your sister gives birth to a boy and he waits thirteen years before he takes over, Selene your daughter is the last heir unless she plans on making the child she bares her heir even so she would have to wait at least ten years."

"What child." Serena's mother said looking at Serena with indifferent eyes. Serena was terrified but didn't let it show, she looked at her mother with a stone cold face.

"Can we discuss this later, I plan on returning the child to it's family as soon as it is born. It isn't mine it was the child of a dying woman I saved the child but not her." Serena said without a care. The earth prince looked up at her and Serena looked back with an emotionless stare. The prince kept on looking at her with confusion.

"You are carrying the child of a woman from earth."

"yes what of it."

"Was she a blond with golden eyes?"

"Yes. What of it, she seemed desperate to save the child so I told her I will give birth to it and return it to it's family, do you know her by any chance."

"Well will you still return the child if you knew that the child's family is the royal family." Serena was surprised but there was no trace of it on her eyes and that was making him agitated.

"Well that wouldn't change my promise unlike humans we Lunarians never go back on our promise." Serena said looking at him with icy cold eyes. The prince looked at her unable to hide the amusement from his eyes.

"Well looks as if your solution is set."

"What do you mean." Molly asked looking from her brother to the Neptune queen.

"Since Selene's daughter is carrying your brother's child it's only fare that they marry, it will ensure peace between your two kingdoms and your child would not be seen as a half Lunarian." The queen said looking at Serena and Endymion.

"But the child is no Lunarian at all, it's not even her child." The queen and a woman with red hair. The hall erupted into protests and arguments among the two races.

"Silence." The queen on Neptune said.

"I proposed this to Endymion and Selena and they said that they were willing to do whatever it takes to end this war. Do you still stand by it."

"Yes." Serena said with a cold voice.

"Yes, but.."

"No buts Endymion, you will give me an answer for I fear that I can't meet you tomorrow. Are you willing or not willing to do as I propose, and when you give me your answer think of the reason you are here." There was a moment of odd silence as the entire room awaited the answer from Serena and Endymion.

"I stand by what I say and I will agree to your proposition if there is no other choice."

"There is none and what of you Endymion."

"I too agree but I do not like it one bit, I can't insure a smooth sailing for the Luna princess but I assure you I will do whatever it takes to end this war."

"Good. You will all be escorted to your rooms when you feel that you are ready to leave you may leave." The Neptunian queen said as she stood up and walked to the door she had arrived from, the young princess went after. The others left the room and as Serena was leaving she saw Amara. Amara was Michelle lover everyone knew but they couldn't be together. Michelle needed an heir for her kingdom, Amara had four older brothers and one younger one she's far from getting the throne but Michelle was an only child and her mother was very ill.

Serena went to her room Mina's was right nest to hers. She changed her cloths and went to the the balcony. She looked at the eight moons of Neptune.

"Andrew I'm doing this for you." Serena looked at the moon for a moment then went to the room leaving the balcony widow open. She tuned off the lights.

"You know it's not safe to leave you balcony door open like that. What if some dangerous enemy is to enter through the door."

"What are you going here." Serena asked with a cold voice as she turned on the light.

"i wanted to talk to you."

"So you sneaked into to my room at night."

"You think your mother would have let me talk to you in the morning."

"What do you want?" Serena asked looking at him, he was sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Come to my planet and talk to me. I want to know the what I'm dealing with."

"You already know."

"No I don't, you are too cold to read so early."

"I will forever remain cold."

"Well just come, it will make things a lot easier if our people think that we married for love instead of politics."

"My people wouldn't care they would as soon as over throw me as they would stick a knife in a child of earth."

"Well I have more control over my people. Here if you decided to come within three days bring this ring with you, it will protect you from the guards and insure your safety." He handed her a ring with a red rose on it, the band was pure white like pearl. She took the ring.

"I most admit I thought you would refuse, if you do agree to marry me, that child you carry will be just the beginning of your problems."

"I made my mind I do not plan on changing it." serena said as she looked at the ring in her hand.

"You are as cold as the moon is pale." He said as he got up." I guess the rumors about your people being cold is true."

3"Rumors are just rumors, there is a reason behind everything we Lunarians do." Serena said. The prince stood up with a smudge smile on his face.

"well then I'll see you when you arrive for our chat." With that he went to the balcony and jumped down to the ground. Serena placed the ring in the hand of her glove and went to the balcony she closed it slightly and went to bed.

The next day when Serena woke up sheathings were chaotic, her mother ordered them to leave immediate and Serena didn't have a chance to present the Earth prince with an answer. At the palace Selene called her daughter to a meeting to discus the child she has been carrying.

" So why wasn't I informed of this." Selene asked.

"Because I was hoping to find a good moment to bring up the subject."

"Why did you do it. You not only took the human child but today you agreed to marry the prince. How can you do this to your people."

"Mother, our people are fighting a meaningless war, I'm the last heir and so is Endymion if we can unit our people then we can bring an end to this."

"But Serena."

"Don't mother. I'm sacrificing my happiness for the good of our people don't tell me to do otherwise...I refuse to listen to you fill our people's mind with hatred for people who we know so little of and who know so little of us." Serena left before her mother could speak, she was taking a bold move standing up to her mother, but the queen was so overprotective that she refuses to listen to her daughter. She was trying to run Serena's life and Serena wouldn't let her do that.She walked in her room and wasn't surprised at all to find all of her friends in there.

"Mina told us that you agreed to marry the prince. Serena do you know what you are getting yourself into." Amy asked looking at Serena as she removed her shoes.

"Yes and I'm ready for it."

"Serena there most be some other way."

"What other way, tell me that you aren't tired of this war, swear on the gods and honestly tell me that you aren't tired of the war and if you do I'll refuse the prince's offer." None of her friends said a thing.

"I thought so. We are all tired of the deaths. I decided to do whatever it took to end this blood shed the day Andrew died and I will bring an end to it.Now if you'll excuse me I have to rest. Don't bother waking me up, postpone all of my work for this week I'll be in my room with the goddess." Serena said, her friends left her room and Serena changed into her night cloths. She lied down on the bed and looked at the earth bellow.

She has never stepped on the planet, people said that it was ugly, filled with with disasters from Pandora's box, but that was just rumors, at least that's what Serena tried to tell herself. She looked at the window and remembered the prince, she got up and closed her balcony door. Serena laid on the bed and tried to sleep but couldn't, so she reopened the door to the balcony and slept soundly. She slept all night without the goddess entering her mind. Serena woke up concerned but knew that the goddess wasn't always free.

EARTH:

The prince and his party had returned to earth when they found out that the Lunarians had left.

"Thank you brother." Molly said once everyone was in the courtroom. Darien smiled at his sister.

"You welcome.Now go rest, the journey was a long one and I'm sure carrying a child is no easy task." Molly got up and went to do what he said.

"So you are really going to marry her." Malachite asked, he was there with him when Darien agreed to take the moon princess as his bride.

"Do I look like I have a choice, I don't like this any more than you do." He said.

"If you say so, so do you think she'll agree to it."

"I don't know, I asked her to come here in three days, if she comes then we can discuss how to work this out. I want you and Nephrite to meet her at the gate since I'll be busy this entire week. Call me if she arrives,Ow and expect her to come with lots of body guards." Darien said as he put his head against the table.

" Are you okay." A man with blond hair asked.

"Yeah just a little head back." Darien said as he got up from his chair." I'm going to my room, I need some sleep." He said as he walked out.

"What have our prince gotten himself into this time." Nephrite said looking at Malachite. " Is the princess beautiful."

"Very, but as cold as ice. She didn't crack a single expression none of them did not even when the marriage was proposed to them." Malachite said.

5TREE DAYS LATER ON THE MOON:

Mina woke Serena up again. Serena asked what was wrong and Mina told her that it was past noon. Serena groaned got up and went to take a cold shower. Serena got out of her shower, put on a white dress and tied her hair in their usual two buns. She put on a pearl necklace and earrings.

"Mina I'm going to Earth today, I want you and Lita to escort me. Tell Amy and Raye not to tell her."

"Okay. I sure hope you know what you are doing Serena." Mina said as she walked out.

"I hope so too." Serena said when Mina left. She got ready , took the ring and placed it in her bra to keep in from getting lost in the door. Mina and Lita came back dressed in orange and green. Serena and the two of them walked to the palace garden where the gate was located. Serena and the others all stepped in one after other, Mina first incase there was any trouble. Then Lita and finally Serena.

TOLD YOU! WELL I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE THEM HAVE LOVE PROBLEMS OR NOT. CAUSE I WANT SERENA AND DARIEN TO BE IN LOVE BUT CONFUSSED ABOUT WHAT TO DO.

READ+ REVIEW mE hAPPY


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow and Snakesharm:

**Witchywiccan:**Thanks for reviewing to my story. I like Amelia A. Rhodes also. I want to read all of her books. From BD:

**KatBlue:**I'll take your advise while I'm writting my fanfics and during school. Since school is about to start soon I'm afraid that it'll be harder for me to write. Since my mom will be on my back ever day. But never the less I'll try my best: Ps. Should I call the prince Darien or Endymion. because I keep calling his these two names during the chaps 2 and 3.

**Starange107:**I hope you and all my other fans enjoy this: The next Chap after this will include lots of romantic encouters between Dairen and Serena.

**Person Man:**Serena and Darien will fall in love this is just a stage they are going throught. In chapter six they'll start falling for one another. I'm a big fan of Serena+Darien also so don't hate. I'll make them fall in love no matter what I have to do. U just wait and see. Review please. I promise chapter six will be romantic and this chapter also has some romance and teasing going on between the two of them:

**Chapter4: Planning **

Earth:

Malachite and Nephrite were at the gate all morning. They were becoming impatient and were about to leave when the gate started to glow a light silver. A woman with blond and blue eyes wearing a long orange dress that hugged her body tightly. Malachite looked at the woman up and down running his eyes all over her body, when he met her face, he stopped. She was beautiful there was no mistake there but her eyes held no emotions what's so ever and her skin was glowing with a shin of the sun.

A second later another woman came out, she was also beautiful with long curly brown hair in a pony tail. She was tall and looked strong, her light green eyes held no sign of emotion like the blond, she was also beautiful but intimidating. Before Malachite or Nephrite could say a thing another woman came through the door.

She had long blond hair that was inches from the floor, the top was in two buns rolled over and over again. She was the shortest of the three women. She was also the coldest, and her skin was paler than normal. Her eyes were a baby blue with no sign of any feelings.

" Hello, you must be from the moon, the prince was expecting you. He apologizes for not being here but he cannot afford to be dallied in his work. We will escort you to the sitting room and he'll be with you as soon as possible." Malachite said looking at the expressionless faces.

"Thank you." The blond with the buns said. The other women didn't say a thing. As Malachite and the nervous Nephrite started to walk away, the blond who came out of the door first moved in from of the bun haired blond and the brunet behind her. Malachite guessed that she was the moon princess. But he didn't understand why she would come here with her ladies in waiting when she could be attacked at any moments notice. He shrugged it off.

They came to the waiting room and the three women took their seats. Malachite left with Nephrite to go get Darien.

"So far things seem to be going well." Mina said looking at Serena and Lita.

"Yes well let's hope it stays like this." Serena said looking around at the empty room. Before long the two men return with the prince and Molly. The Prince looked at Serena and smiled his sister not far behind.

"well I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Am I so charming that you can't afford to be far from me." Serena looked at him without a single hint of emotion.

"Don't flatter yourself Prince. I made a promise to someone close to me to bring an end to this war no matter what it took and I intend to keep it."

"Well I'm glad you are here. Although I had expect you to bring some large number of guards why your two lady friends."

"No reason. They are my guards. Besides would I look like I was here on peaceful reasons if I came with the moon army."

Darien laughed." I guess not. Do you want anything to eat before we get down to business." Darien asked looking at them.

"No I'm fine." Serena said.

"Same here." Mina said.

"Me too." Lita said. Darien nodded his head.

"Well the reason I asked you to come here is because I want us to discuss the manner in which we will present our decision and work towards it." Darien said.

"I plan on telling my people this once the moon is new. It's when my people welcome the new and honor the past new." Serena said looking at Darien.

"Well that's good. My people will agree to it as long as we show them that we are in this for more than political reasons. My people find love to be one of the most important things in our lives, next to honor."

"I can't relate but I do understand where love stands since my dear aunt is the queen of love. But you most understand that if I do go along with this charade I will not be deprived of my power since I will bring my people's ways with me here and you are to bring your people's ways to the moon."

"I will not wish to deprive you of your powers or rights. But you most understand that I cannot promise you love when we do get married."

"And I do not expect you to. Nor shall I, I will also want information concerning anything to do with my people and you with mine. I will present you with the expectation of the lunarians and i want to know what you humans expect of me." Serena said

"That too is fine with me. I need to know how many of your guards are to come to the palace so that I may guarantee their safety."

"Not much just ten. When things are out of control and when the new moon arises you will want to expect fourteen or sixteen guards. If there is a reason to have more guards I will inform you." Serena said

"A maximum of sixteen guards and four at normal. Are you sure."

"Very."

"Okay if you please. I will station some of my own guards for you as you know a wife of the royal family has guards everywhere she goes.You will be allowed to wonder around the palace as you wish." Serena nodded at him.

"Very well but first I need something from you."Darien looked into her cold eyes.

"What may that be."

"My people can refuse to accept you at any time and I will to have to deny you, but as your people believe strongly in love and honor, my people believe in blood, honor and strength. So in order to make sure that there is no way for my people to stop us we most marry on you planet before I tell my people of our decision in three days." Everyone in the room looked up at Serena with surprise.

"I don't understand what you mean Serena." Molly said looking at the young woman.

"I mean with a human marriage I will have to promise to be with the prince and only till death do we part. If I were to break that promise I would lose not only my blood line but my life. We Silver Alliance Royals most keep our promise once it is done in the name of any of our gods." Serena said.

"Ow. But are you sure it's a good idea to take such a risk."

"My people will see the situation as if I had no choice but to do as I promised and if they believe that I have no other choice they will follow my decision." Serena insured.

"Okay then if you are so sure. Then do you mind if I ask you to do something."Darien said looking at the moon princess.

"What."

"Stay here. At least until the wedding. It will seem strange if a lunarian showed up one day and I married her, they might think you put me under a spell" The prince said Serena for the first time since she was there turned towards the two other women who shrugged.

Sigh" Fine. But I most get word to my people and I most return to my home right after the wedding."

"How about a day after. Is that a problem if you return a day after." Darien asked. Molly looked at her expectantly and Serena once again sighed.

"A day after sure."

"Okay then it's settled you shall remain a guest at the palace of earth for four days and at the end of which we will discuss the terms of which this...arrangement shall work." Serena nodded.

"Would you like one room to house all of you or each separate rooms." Molly asked obviously getting excited.

"Separate rooms. If that's okay." Serena said.

"Okay. I'll also get a bath ready for you all, would you like anything while you wait."

"No." Serena said looking at the two girls who nodded their agreements to her. Serena looked at Darien without any sighs of emotions and Serena could have sworn she saw annoyance in his eyes. She smiled inside glad that her lack of visible emotions annoy him so.

"Okay then Nephrite and Malachite will stay with you if you need anything they'll inform me." Darien got up and left. Malachite Nephrite, Molly and the red head stayed. Serena wasn't going to start any useless conversations.

"So do you know about earth." Molly asked looking at Serena and the other two girls with a smile on her face. Serena could feel she was nervous and a bit scared whenever they refused to show their emotions. But for her people it is of most importance that they don't show any sighs of emotions.

"No. Not at all."

"Well if you are going to live here we might as well inform you on our culture."Molly said as she looked at the red head who had a glare fixed at Serena.

"First. We earthlings show our emotions all of the time. Otherwise people wouldn't know how to react to us. When we are angry happy, sad, we let people know by acting upon our emotions. So your first lessons here would be to show emotions. Now come on smile."Molly said looking at Serena and the two girls. Serena turned to Mina and Lita and nodded her head. They smiled a fake smile and although Serena's face seemed a thousand times better with the smile it was still a fake.

"well seems like we will have to work on that. Okay the second thing is. As the wife of the king you will be expected to do some things for the kingdom, one of which is be by his side during every public meeting, and I know that it isn't common for your people to touch one another often but here lovers show their affection by kissing and holding hands. I know my brother wouldn't move too fast on you but I'm sure he will expect it from you someday."

"And the final thing you should learn is that you are expected to share the same bed as the king. Is that okay with you."

"Is there any other choice."

"No. The servants here gossip. If you don't shared the same bed when they come to fix it they'll arise suspicion of your marriage. Now if we are clear on that I tell you what you should never bring up in the presence of Darien he doesn't act without sense but there are some subjects he hates to talk about."

"He hates talking about our parents, his brother Samuel and don't ask him about the child's mother please." Molly seemed sincere and looked as if she was trying very hard not to cry.

"I will try my best not to. But may I ask why of you."

"Sure. Our father died in the war and out of grief our mother took her own life, my younger brother keeps blaming himself for what had happened but I'm sure that it wasn't his fault. But he was very close to my mother. She was the world to him and our brother Samuel was his best friend."

"That is truly tragic. I'm sorry you must have felt very sad as well." Serena said she knew how it feels like to lose a loved one, but she didn't know how to react to the fact she just let the grief eat her up on the inside since she couldn't afford to do anything drastic.

"God i can't believe my Mamo is about to do this. You have no heart do you. They lost their family because of you people and all you can say is sorry."The red head lost her temper and Serena and the others looked at her without any emotions but inside they all wished they were able to do the same.

"Berly.." Molly started to stop her but the red head Berly didn't even look at Molly.

"At least say something more or try to sooth her. She lost her parents and all of her brothers to your people." Berly was shouting now at Serena.

"I am truly sorry...But she wasn't the only one who lost everything to this war. She wasn't the only one who lost both parents. My people and my family have lost more than yours and more than you can comprehend." Serena said without once raising her voice.

"And what may that be." Berly asked with despite.

"Our feelings. Now if you'll excuse us we most inform my mother of what I have decided upon." Serena got up and headed for the door. She didn't stop she just left and Mina and Lita were right behind her. Before leaving Lita turned around and looked at Molly.

"Excuse us but Serena doesn't like to talk about anyone who has died in the war." Lita left and Molly looked at Berly.

"I think she just got angry." Malachite said.

IN GARDEN:

Serena was sitting on one of the benches in the rose garden. Lita and Mina next to her." Mina when you return tell my mother that I'm in earth and I'll be here fo four days and tell her that I want her to keep quite about this until I decide to tell everyone of it. She can inform her guardians they deserve to know. Bring Amy, Raye and have someone help you bring some cloths for us." Serena said while looking at the roses.

" I think I should go. you'll be safer with Mina here. I can't really depend on my powers right now so..."

"It's okay Lita I can depend on your powers Mina go please and hurry. I don't feel so good." Mina nodded and went to the door to return to the moon. Serena sat with Lita back on back and talked to her.

"Hey Lita do you like our way."

"What do you mean by 'our way'?" Lita asked.

"I mean the fact that we can't have any emotions."

"To be honest. No. I hate it, but it's for the sake of the universe and everyone in it. Funny since we aren't in agreement with everyone in this universe." Serena looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I guess so. But maybe we could. You know try to be more open like the terrains."

"okay but we can't get carried away...I think I'll like that. How about you?"

"Thanks. And yes I would really like that." Serena said. The gate started to glow and out came Mina, Raye, Amy and about five maids all carying a bag.

"Thanks you can leave now."

"Princess are you sure about this."

"Yes Liana. Please keep it a secreat.I can't watch as our people give up their life for an honor that is so useless. i have to do what's best for the kingdom."

"We understand and support you in everything you do princess. May the moon be with you."

"It will always be if I have subjects as kind and understanding as you."

"Just promise us one thing."

"What?"

"You will call for us when you need help." The

"I'm sorry but when trouble comes I need the people I can trust to be in the moon helping my people. They will need you more than I. But I will think of you."

"As you wish princess...Good luck." Lilian said as she curtsied to Serena who curtsied back to her.

"Come on girls lets go." She told the other girls. They too Curtsied to Serena as they followed the head of the maids in the palace Lillian in the gate to return to the moon.

"Serena i can't believe you are going to do this. None of us can but we will support you and protect you." Amy said looking at Serena with a smile in her eyes but not on her face. Amy was kind and always smiling when they were younger and she was the only one of them who bothered to show her emotions when they were alone, but the others did it sometimes when they were feeling up to it.

"Thank you. I appreciate it very much." Serena said as she got up from her chair.

"Now let's look for Molly." Mina said as she looked around. They walked back to the room where they had held the conference, when they got inside Malachite, Nephrite, and Molly were the only ones there. They looked up at Serena and the four women behind her. And the bags. Serena put her bag down.

"These young women are my closest friends and my guards. You know Mina, and Lita already. This is Raye." Serena pointed to Raye. " And this is Amy." Amy looked at everyone in the room her big blue eyes wondering around. Molly smiled a worried smile.

"Are you sure that you don't want any more guards. I mean no disrespect but they are women."

"And well capable of protecting our princess." Raye said with confidence. Serena nodded.

"May we please be escorted to our rooms. We need to place our belongings away."

"Sure. Malachite Nephrite please relieve the women of their luggage." Molly said getting up. And Serena realized that her stomach was sticking out in the shirt she was wearing. Serena looked down at her own stomach nd noticed that it was bigger than usual. She looked up and saw Molly smiling at her. She looked away fast not wanting to blush. Malachite came to take her bag and Mina's. Nephrite took Lita's and Amy's. He then tried to take Raye.

"I think I should carry this." Raye said as she took her bag.

"Okay follow me I'll show you all to your rooms." Molly said as she walked out of the huge confers room and headed for the hall. They walked up many stairs and Molly showed them their rooms. The five rooms were all in the same hall and Mina's room was across Serena's Raye's across Amy's and Lita's was right after Serena's. So that Serena's room was in the middle. After the girls settled into their new room they took each a bath that was prepared for them. After which they all stormed Serena's room to talk about what they should expect. Serena and Lita informed the other girls of their decision to be a little more open. Everyone after a long chat decided to agree on it.

Thanks again for reading my story. I'm working on the next chapter. Serena and Darien will be getting closer on the next chapter so Read and Review if you want to see Some Romance.

rEAD+rEVIEWrOMANCE


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage Problems

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow and Snakesharm:

I know this stories been lacking some sense lately but I just learned to edit my work and my computer just got an upgrade so I'll be able to write well enough to deserve your attention. Thanks to all my fans who kept on reading this crappy none sense story I Heart U. And this is for you.

I checked the vocab...and 1 year of honors english and half a year of Ap english has improved my writing skills...promise...read and Review and by the end of the year-with the help of Ap english...which i hope to pass with good As and Bs- you will get a dynamic story....

PLEASE READ N' REVIEW

**Chapter 5: Marriage problems**

Serena had retreated to her room and taken to her bed in an attempt to get some well needed sleep and failing miserably, the air on earth was so warm , even for the night time it was too warm for her comfort, it was nothing like the cold air that she was so used to being from the moon. Her warm woolen nightgown did not help the situation at all, if anything it just made things worst for her. She rose from her bed and took of her night gown leaving nothing on her but a silken cloth which wrapped around her breasts and another piece which covered her lower body from sight.

She went out to her balcony overlooking the palace rose garden and leaned against the railings of the balcony, to look up towards the distant moon with a sad expression adorning her face.

The moon glowed with a brilliant sheen in the night sky. Serena had never seen her home this beautiful before. On earth the moon looked like a great orb of light hanging over a beautiful lush green land decorated by life. She loved her home, and she loved this world that made her home look even more serene.

"I love you." Serena said in a sweet gentle voice overflowing with emotions.

"I love you too." Serena slightly jumped hearing the voice. She looked all around but could not find the source of the sudden voice.

"Up here." The voice sounded again, jarring her even further. Serena looked up and saw Darien looking down at her with a wide open smile on his face.

She felt annoyed at her failure to sensed his presence and at the knowledge that she had allowed him to witness her in a most shocked state of being. She looked away swiftly in order to adjust her face and subdue the shock on her face. She looked up again hoping that the shock was beneath the surface, the smile on his face grew wider as her eyes met his face. She was perplexed for a moment wondering what was so amusing about her cold stone face, when she realized that her annoyance was clearly portrayed on her face and blasting full heartedly at him. Serena sighed and straighten standing away from the railings. She turned around and headed for the balcony door, agitation riding hard on her nerves.

"If you'll excuse me! I'm going back to bed." The words were barely a whisper as she uttered them gently to the night. She felt his movement before she saw him. She spun around just in time to see his frame land to the ground in front of her. She looked at his face and saw the mischievous grin that filled his face.

"You don't love me? Then who were you referring to my beloved bride to be." Serena back away from Darien and slightly turned her head to look at the moon, before returning that systematic gaze back to him only to have him chuckle at her expense.

" You dare to claim that you love the moon over your husband. You are truly a strange one are you not Serena. So what brings you out here are you feeling homesick already." Serena turned around and faced Darien with what seemed like anger in her eyes.

" That is none of your business Darien now if you'll excuse me I'd like to sleep." Serena attempted to walk around him, but Darien caught a hold of her waist and brought her back towards him and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong. Is the earth too different from your home on the moon. Why aren't yo off safely snuggled in your bed and sleeping soundly? And for god's sake why are you undressed?" His voice was barely a soft whisper against her neck. Serena could smell roses from his skin, and sweets as well. His heart was beating faster and so was hers. Her insides were in turmoil, everything was falling apart almost as if there was a violent storm taking place inside of her. But on the outside she was trying so hard to retain her composer, she did not shiver, or loose her standing. She felt a blush come to her face and attempted to retain control over herself. She kept her head down and waited for her blood flow to slow and her pounding heart to get back to its regular rhythms. When Serena regain self control she pushed him away and cleared her throat.

"It's too hot I can't sleep. I only brought warm cloths with me on this trip..." She felt the blood rise again at her face at the prospect of mentioning her next folly.

" I didn't expect the earth to be so warm. I took off my night gown and came here to get some fresh cool air. Now that I have had some I'd like to get back in and sleep." Her face was not red as a tomatoe, but she was certain that something was amiss on her face because she could see that annoying grin adorning his face.

Darien looked at her and smiled, trying very hard not to laugh. He walked past her and into her room, he came back out with two small blankets and offered one to her.

" Stay with me tonight. It's not going to get cooler. In the morning Molly will take you shopping for nightgowns. And trust me you'll need all the rest you can get before that. She tends to run out of control so, you'll have a long day ahead of you." Serena stared at Darien with a stern look. She wasn't going to sleep with him, they weren't even married yet. But he was not like her, he was an earthling and they tended to show a great deal of passion. Back on the moon, she heard tales about the passions that went on between lovers who were not weeded, and how out of control they can be when they were overtaken by their was not going to make love to him out of the simple need to fulfill some unknown pleasure of his.

" When you say 'stay with me tonight' what exactly do you mean by that. I hope you understand that I am not a woman who would allow her passions to run amock. I do not intend to make love to you. As your wife, I assume that I am obliged to give you an heir... namely this child of yours but I do not think that..." Serena was angry and no matter what she did, she couldn't hide her anger. She was rambling, not because of what he said, but because her emotions over the whole subject were still unclear to her. Her people did per-take in lovemaking. But it was reserved for ones soul mate, those who do not find their soul mates do not require children because their kind rarely dies, those who want children seek out their soul mates. She would be unable to bear the child of a man who was not her soul mate because their beings would not collaborate. But something in her was yearning for something, something she was afraid to explore any further.

She heaved a heavy sigh to compose herself and then glared at Darien, he erupted in laughter, hunching over only to end up needing to catch the railing for support.

"If you may, what is so funny?" Serena asked looking at him furiously.

"I do apologize Serena... I did not mean make-love with me, I meant stay with me. it's too hot to sleep inside, so sleep on the balcony with me. The sofa over there opens up to a bed, it's small, but we'll manage. " Serena blushed and turned around looking at the door to her room. It was customary for humans to share a bed chamber with a lover or a companion, but that does not mean she should indulge in their activities and share a bed with him, even of they are not going to make love... it was still... inappropriate.

"I must refuse. It would be inappropriate for us to do such a thing even if we do not have the intention of making love. I cannot accept" Serena said.

Darien swore and watched as Serena's face fell down to her nearly bare body, his eyes became engulfed with mischief. He winked at her a smile engulfing his face just before he jumped, landing in his balcony, which was right above hers. He heard Serena mumble something incoherent and smiled.

He came back down with a t-shirt that Serena was certain belonged to him. It looked way too big for her, but she had no other choice. Darien handed it to her and she placed it on. The shirt was way to big for her, it landed on her knees, she looked almost like she was swimming in the cloths. Darien broke out into another hysterical fit that only ceased when Serena punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. Darien coughed and winced. When he finally got himself together, he looked at Serena's small form on the bed slightly covered up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Darien asked walking towards her. Serena didn't open her eyes. Darien climbed up and faced the other way, so that their backs were to each other.

"I told you that I was capable of handling myself. I learned to do that to men thanks to Atticus." Serena said.

"Who's Atticus?" Darien asked his voice low. Serena didn't respond. Darien sighed and turned around so that he was facing her back, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his frame. He bent his head against her hair to inhale the sweet scent of her body.

" Do not do that please!" Serena whispered softly. There was something etched deep in her voice. Something Darien was too familiar with, having been with far too many women in his life. He slowly released her and turned back to his original position where their backs were to each other and closed his eyes.

"I'm..." Serena murmured softly trying to get her apology across. She did not mean to sound so disgruntled or...whatever she had sounded like. The way he had abruptly released her, she had the odd notion that she might have insulted him somehow. Darien shrugged and sighed.

"NO. It is my fault. I should not have done that, I should understand that the difference between our races is something that I must always pay attention to if I wish to make this work between the two of us." His statement only made her feel as if she had done something. He sounded disappointed.

" I know I should understand that you were only trying to help me with this dilemma, but you have to understand that I'm not human, I'm not use to your human ways. Molly explained to me that it's common for your people to touch, but at my home it is only common for soul mates. If you want this to work you have to understand this. I'm not terrian, all my life you've been the nightmare, the enemy, the murders and now not only am I living with you, but I also know that you and yours I am the enemy, the nightmare and the murdere." Serena mumbled, she was afraid that all of the confusion and the stress was going to shamble her control over her emotions. She could already feel her throat straining and her eyes stinging. She could not recall a time when she had openly cried at least when she was at her homeland. This world was turning her controls into frail paper and Darien was ripping through them as easily as a sword might.

She felt Darien sigh and turn around to face her back once more. He placed a hand on her hair and ran hs hand over her silky smooth hair. Serena was somewhat comforted, but scared at the comfort. She was not suppose to be feeling these things for anyone but her soul mate. By the laws of their people, she already betrothed to her soul mate. Being with another man, would be like cheating on her husband. Being with this man was a crime against her heart and her true soul mate... at least that's what her logic kept instilling to her.

"Don't worry about it Serena. I don't know what a wedding on your homeworld means, but here on Earth a wedding means a bond between the man and the woman. We will work through it for the sake of our people. I know we can. Now sleep you have a long day tomorrow." Serena nodded and closed her eyes falling into a long slumber.

Darien watched her, his future queen-to-be sleeping like a baby. It was hard to believe that she could be the same cold hearted woman he saw just days ago in Neptune. When she sleeps, she was the epitome of an angel. Beautiful, gentle, serene, innocent and yet extremely fragile. She turned slightly, but in doing so, brought herself closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as her arms circled his frame,

The moment her hands embraced his warmth, Darien knew. He knew that this was the Serena hidding behind the cold self control she was born with. This is the Serena that was dorment within the is the Serena she was trying to shield from the world. Darien wanted this side of her out, but he was not willing to face the consequences that would follow if things did not go well. The Serena he wanted is not use to being hurt, and he was known for hurting the women he loved. For some unknown reason, the prospect of hurting Serena sent a shill down his spine. This woman who was the enemy, this woman who had killed his father, brothers and cousins, and his beloved... was turning his insides into a chaotic hailstorm. With those thoughts in his mind, Darien fell asleep.

Next Day: 

Darien woke to find Serena facing him. She had her arms around his frame hugging him tightly towarads herself, and her head buried in his chest, her leg over his tight. Darien was trapped in Serena's hold, he had to get to his office, he had an early morning meeting with his counsil concerning the wedding. But he couldn't bare to wake her up and ruin that peaceful face of hers. Darien smiled and leaned over Serena to plant a kiss on Serena's forehead. Serena woke smiled and turned her face upward planting a gentle and playful kiss on his lips.

"Andy let me sleep." Serena said snuggling up closer to the form. Darien wasn't sure if he should laught or be worried that there was another man out there who kisses Serena and sleeps in the same bed with her. He chuckled softly.

"Who is this Andy person and how could you speak of a lover in the presence of your husband." He asked looking at Serena.

Serena sprang up from the bed so fast, he did not think twice when he jumped away from her when she attempted to shove at him. He landed on the balcony railings, his stance ready for attack. His move was instinctual, it was proof that he was aware of her as an enemy at some deeper level.

"What in the name of Diana do you think you are doing kissing me when I'm sleeping. That is beyond the boundaries of this contract, not to mention how inappropriate it is." Serena said holding the blacket to her frame to shield her body from him.

"Come now Serena. I did not mean anything by it. I was simply trying to wake you in the most husbandly manner I could think of, I did not think you would be so frightened." He watched as anger seeped into her exotic blue eyes and as her face took on a pink hue. He extended a hand towards her and smiled when she glared at him.

"Get up yourself." Serena her anger took on a somewhat annoyed twist, and he saw something else beneath it. Fear... Fear of him. Like him, she had awoken to the instinct that told her to fight off the enemy, that's why she had attempted to strike him. He was still the enemy to her, just like she was the enemy in to his senses. They were attempting to trust each other, but only on the surface. Deep down all their defenses were still secured in place.

"Forgive my ignorance Serena... I am still adjusting to our newly found situation here. " He looked at her and saw the annoyance in her eyes subside. Serena sighed and looked at Darien hanging on the railings. She walked over and pulled him up. Darien smiled at her but she just rolled her eyes turning her back at him and heading into her room.

"So do I have a schedule to follow or the likes of such?" Serena asked walking into the bathroom without seeming to be concerned about his presence in her room.

"Well for today all you have to do is accompany my sister Molly shopping and that will take you all day. I'll be discussing the wedding ceremony with the council. We'll be doing it both ways. Tomorrow you'll be informed about the way a ceremony is done on Earth, and you'll have to inform me of the Lunarain ceremonial wedding ways, I'd like to be prepared for your customes. If everything goes as planned the wedding will be in three days, you can go see if the alter is to your liking." Darien said as Serena walked out of the bathroom in a sun dress. She tried to zip up the shirt but she couldn't get the zip. Darien got off her bed and came to zip up her shirt. The shirt wouldn't zip up easily when it came to the stomach area. Serena looked down and saw that her stomach was sticking out. She sighed and headed back to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Serena." Darien asked walking in after her, she was staring at herself on the huge bathroom mirror.

"I can't wear this dress out. It's too tight. Why does my stomach seem to grow overnight." Serena asked. Darien chuckled watching Serena perplexed face. He left her in the bathroom and went to look for a shirt that would fit her.

He went in search of Molly, he was sure that his sister woud have something that would fit Serena considering the fact that she too was pregnant. He came across Molly in the mess hall where she was talking with her audience which was derived of some of his personal guards and other young knights of the Kingdom.

He noticed that the conversation has ceased upon his entry into the hall, and that all heads were turned to gaze upon him. Further examination of the room lead him to understand why his presence had been a conversation stopper, Molly's audience included the Lunarians who accompanied Serena here and he assumed that they weren't too pleased to see him, but then again with their stone cold faces it was almost impossible to tell.

"Molly good to see you. I hope you rested well." Darien said looking at Molly who just smiled and nodded getting up to stand make her way towards him.

" So what do I owe the pleasure of your company dear brother." Molly asked with a smile on her face. Darien shrugged and looked at his sister. Her small round face was so cute, her curls bouncing around her everytime she walked. His sister was a true beauty. He was certain that her husband was the luckiest man in the world.

" Well I was wondering if you'd be willing to help Serena out, she's having some difficulties getting dressed. And if it is not asking too much of you, would you be willing to take her shopping for some new garments. Hers aren't fitting her current figure too well." Molly's smile grew. Darien knew that there was more to it than just smilling, but knowing his sister, she'd probably give him a headache before revealing anything to him.

" Well I don't mind brother, not at all. But if you don't mind telling me, where were you last night. I went looking for you because I needed you to sighn some legal documentations and you weren't in your room, and this morning Malachite claimed that he was unable to locate you anywhere." Darien saw the grins spreading on everyone's faces and he finally realized what they had been talking about before he came in the room.

He wasn't sure what to tell Molly, he knew that the crowd was probably asumming the worst possible scenario and even the truth woudn't be seen for what it truly is but rather for something more. Darien opened his mouth and closed it again. Just as he was about to come up with a response, the mess hall doors burst open and Serena entered through the doors in the same dress she had one before. Her stomach was still hanging out, but the dress was zipped up to the top. Everyone turned to stare at Serena as she entered. She froze at the door and looked around her. Her gaze landed on the blue haired girl named Amy. After a moment of silence Serena sighed and looked at Molly.

"It's not what you think Molly. It's just that on the moon when the sun sets, it gets so cold that you blood would freeze if you stepped out, but here on earth it's so warm at night. I couldn't sleep and Darien offered to accompany me for the night. Nothing happened, Darien and I are both adults capable of holding back our desires. And despite the changing situations now, we are still enemies, it would be hard to overcome that knowledge and climb into his bed." Serena said moving to stand next to Darien at an equal level to him, her presence just as strong and forthcoming as his.

" Yes well you most excuse us for wondering. We can all understand that you are well capable of holding everything in, but Darien is human, and as humans are, we can't help but feel the need to express our feelings, it's the natural thing to do after all is it not." The red haired blond that Darien had introduced as Berly asked looking at Serena with hatred in her eyes, Serena didn't flinch a bit, she stared at the woman and let her comment go. She knew full well that many of the humans did not like her presence, and most of the women hated her union with the human man. She could not blame them, she did not feel anything for him either, she was just doing this for the sake of a peace. She would produce his heir, and then be bound to him for ever, but their marriage does not require her to be passionate with him.

" Yes well I'm still learning about your ways so excuse me if I seem so cold, but it's not as it seems. Nothing we lunarians do is without reason. Power comes from one's heart not his physical body. And I do not intend to be passionate with him. It is not in my nature, nor is it required of our treaty. " Serena said looking Berly in the eye. Berly looked away from her. Darien didn't evert his eyes until moments later, and only after staring at her for what seemed like hours.

" Well if this little pleasantry is over with, Serena get some breakfast and come with me. We'll pack a picnic if you want or we can buy some food from outside barkets since we're not going to get here until late in the afternoon, maibe durring supper time if that's alright with you." Molly said getting a hold of Serena's arm and dragging her towards the dinning table. Serena nodded and Molly smiled. Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita all got up to follow them, but Serena stoped them.

" I need you to take some instructions for me about the ceremony and what is expected of me. Then take the rest of the day to practicing, I assume you most be exhausted, but it is a bodily exhaustion nothing more. " Serena said walking out with Molly. The girls looked at Mina and she shook her head, she sighed facing Serena and Molly's retreating backs.

"What's the matter?" Darien asked looking at the girls. She turned her face to look up at him, a frown of disapproval displayed upon her face.

"She's not doing to well. It is most likely the pregnancy that taking effect on her." Mina said briefly without looking at him. Darein nodded and walked out. There was the counsil to consider and the arrangements to go through. His generals followed suit not bothering to make sense of the commotion that took place in the mess hall moments before.

With MOLLY

Molly dragged Serena to her room where she went in search of a dress that would fit Serena. Serena was a bit shorter than she was, but they had pretty much the same built. Molly pulled out a pink spagetti strapped dress and handed it to Serena. Serena frowned a bit, but took the dress never-the-less.

" I hope Endy warned you about my shopping habits. We have lots of ground to cover before we return, so you should have a large lunch and... well you're dressed appropriate for this. We should get going now I guess. Come one. " Molly took her hand and dragged her out to the mess hall and into the kitchen where she collected a picnic basket from one the maids and immediately proceeded to the gates.

Serena had never been shopping before. All her cloths were brought to her room by the palace tailor. She was quite excited to be seeing all the beautiful sights of this planet. She had always admired this blue planet mainly for the wonders of it's nature.

On the moon, there was rarely any signs of plants present. When she was home, she loved the sight of the blue planet when the sun first shines on it. When she was younger, she had wondered how such a beautiful planet could harbor their enemies, but all of her love for earth faded with the death of her twin, almost all of her love faded with his death.

"Hey Serena, what do you think of this. I love this dress, but I'm not sure about the size, do you think it's too small." Molly was standing in front of a butique, there was a middle ages woman standing there smilling a kind and welcoming smile.

"Um...Uh...I don't know?" She said looking at the dress. She wasn't really an expert in dressing, she had always left those things to either Raye or the palace servants who spared the time to prepare her for any special occasion. She had often seen Earth females who wear make up since her arrival, it was quite a spectacle seeing all of them with red, to pink lips, and colored cheeks and black goo on their eyes to make their eye lashes longer. It was truelly something exotic to her. She found it both intralling and sad. Hiding ones skin under such toxic human materials was sad.

"Well you know what, you can always try it one in the backroom before you buy it." The woman offered. Molly's eyes twinkeled as she walked in the backroom to change. When she returned again she was beaming. The dress was a perfect fit, it didn't show off her stomach too much, but it also went over some of her curves, outlining her perfect body.

"I'll take it, oh and a couple more things if that's okay with you." Serena watched as Molly's 'couple of things' turned into almost all of the materials in the shop. The lady who managed the shop had neatly placed their cloths in silk wrappings and gave it to them, and she had offered them some carry boys to carry their things and a wagon to put them on. Molly dragged her almost all over the kingdom, they went to every shop that had it's doors open, they stoped for lunch while the excited Molly devoured her meal, Serena ate soflty and slolwly, trying to delay their return to shopping. But that didn't help much, they were aready in on their feet walking. By the end of the day Serena could barely stand on her own feet. They were headed back to the palace the carriage full of boxes and the boys with them holding a few of their own.

"That was a lot of shopping. We purchased many things. This years market had many beautiful lace garments. I can't wait for you to try them all on." Serena felt bad, Molly had paid for all of her things and Serena couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm really sorry for all of the trouble Molly. I'll pay you back as soon as we get to the palace." Serena promised. Molly stoped dead on her tracks and looked at Serena. She could see the hurt in Molly's eyes.

"Serena. You hurt me, how could you ever think to repay me. I did this for you, I did this to get us closer together, not so that you'd owe me. You're family Serena, no matter how awful that may seem to you, we're family and blood looks after blood. So don't worry about it please. I was more than happy to pay for you things, and I wouldn't mind doing it forever." Molly said looking at Serena who nodded and smiled.

"Besides, my brother gave me spending money for you. He made it look like he was just giving me money to shop with, but I know he meant it to be for you. He's so strange sometimes. I've lived with him all my life and he still suprises me." Serena nodded and they resumed their walk once more. When they arrived at the gates, the guards opened the gates for them and they entered.

Darien was waiting for them at the palace entrance, his arms folded over his chest, his mouth in a scowl, his eyes cold. Molly fell behind a little in her pace, Serena could feel her body tense up, at the sight of his eyes. There was something in there that made her uneasy. Something about those cold, midnight blue eyes made her look away from him. Which was surprising to her since she was so used to people basking their emotions behind thick brick walls. But for some reason, that did not fit well with this human man. He was a walking emotional pool, and that was what amused her most about him.

"You were suppose to be here hours ago. What took so long, I thought we agreed, shopping sprees as long as you follow my regulations. How can you afford to be so careless at this time. My god Molly." Molly sighed and looked at Serena then back again at her brother.

"I'm sorry Darien, but can we do this later. I'm sure Serena would appreciate a good bath right about now right Serena." Serena looked at Molly, her eyes heavy, but her stance perfect and graceful.

"No. I'm alright." She was alright, save for her sore feet and her exhausted body. Darien sighed and extended his hand to her, she looked confused for a moment, but then took his hand and he led her into the palace. Once out of sight Darien stoped walking. Serena sighed, afraid of what was to come.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know we had a curfew, I'll try not to disobey any of your laws." The words didn't sound right to her, she knew that her voice held a little bitterness in it, and she knew that it was there mainly because she was too exhausted to think straight. Darien bent down and scooped Serena up making her gasp in suprise, he smiled and resumed his walk.

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down." Serena's voice was commanding, but Darien ignored her, she was struggling to get free but to no availe. Serena gave up, she wanted to get down, despite the fact that his warm chest felt like a sanctuary at the moment, and his constant heart beet seemed like a lullaby to her ears. Darien seemed satisfied by this, he carried Serema off to her room and placed her down on the sofa. Serena was somewhere between dreamland and reality. Darien went to the bathroom and came back out, he picked up Serena as if she was a child, once in the bathroom he placed her down on a stool.

"Serena, come on get. The bath's warm, it'll make you sleep easier." Serena groaned and sighed forcing herself up. She knocked over some bottles, she stoped to pick them up, Darien beat her to it.

"If you want I could get someone to help you clean up. I'm sure I can find someone to do it, Molly wouldn't mind. I'm sure she'll be trilled." Serena shook her head and turned around to look at Darien.

"I'm fine. The last thing I want is to have the entire palace see me so pathetic. It's not everyday I'm this weak you know, enjoy it while it lasts. Now if you'll excuse me." Serena wasn't sure why she was being so cruel to him, she was loosing control over her emotions too fast, and she was certain that it had something to do with him.

"Well if you 're sure I'll just be on my way, I'll be just outside if you need anything from me okay." Darien said walking out, Serena nodded. Once the door was closed, she removed her clothes and jumped into the hot pool of water, the water smelled like roses, and it felt like smooth silk against her skin, Serena felt a lot better, she took the sponge and started to clean up her body. She took her time cleaning up, she didn't want to come out, but a nock on the bathroom door reminded her of her situation and she immidiatly stood up, she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body and then took another towel to wrapp around her dripping lockes. She walked out and nearly bumped into Darien who was standing infront of the door. Serena took a step back and looked at his face, Darien was looking at her intently, she averted her eyes feeling that strange sensation she seems to get whenever his eyes took on that intensity.

"Did I startle you, sorry I was just worried that you might have fallen asleep in there. Didn't want you walking out of there all prunny and with a cold now do we." Serena looked at him, he was trying not to laugh. Serena looked sturdy, waiting for him to burst out laughing, but Darien straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Molly brought your cloths over, I sent her away for tonight, but expected her to return very early tomorrow, she arranged them for you, you should go change and eat while I clean up, I had some food brought for you." Serena nodded and walked past Darien into the bedroom. Darien sighed and scartched his head watching Serena's retreating form. He walked in the bathroom, and sank into the warm water, suprisingly the water wasn't cold at all, infact it was as warm as he'd left it, with the scent of roses and...he inhaled dipper.

Her sweet scent.

Serena was in the bedroom, there was a dresser on in the room, she knew it was meant for her things because it wasn't there when she left this morning. He most have really thought about her. Serena sighed and opened the dresser, the cloths Molly had gotten her, were hanging from clothes hangers perfectly straight. She wasn't sure about what to wear to bed, she was suppose to get something warmer, and she also needed undergarments. She'd forgotten to ask Molly for some. Serena was about to pull out one of her new dresses to wear to bed, when a note at the corner of the dresser door caught her sight. She pulled it out and saw Molly's name spelled out in Lunarian. She opened the letter and read it. Molly had gotten her undergarments, she had decided to place them in Darien's dresser, the second set, since he was only using the first for his books.

Serena sighed and walked up to his dresser, she didn't open the first dresser, the second one was where her clothes were. She got her nigh garments, Molly had gotten her a pair of silk sleeping clothes. She wasn't sure if those were going to do much about helping her sleep. She changed into the clothes anyways. They felt comfortable, she walked into the livingroom, and found her food on the small table, she ate sitting on the floor, she wasn't very hungry, so it didn't take her long to finish.

As soon as the last drop when into her mouth, she heard the shower doors open and Darien steped out with only his towel around his waist, his hair dripping and his chest wet. Serena was completly caught off guard, she couldn't help but look him over.

She'd never realized how tanned his skin was, it was a perfect honey color, his hair sticking to his forhead looked so much more... beautiful.

His body was so musculine, not buff, just musculine. He was like a creation of art, given life.

"What?" Darien's question caught Serena off guard. She looked away quickly back at her empty plate. She averted her eyes to the sofa, where she had disgarded the towel she used for her hair. She picked it up and threw it at him.

"Dry your hair, you're getting the carpet wet." Serena said getting up from the floor and sitting down on the sofa. Darien chuckled and ruffled his hair with the towel, it smelled like her, the bathtub had her scent also, it was unnerving for him. Her scent seeped deep within his soul and something in him tingled.

"I'm guessing that you saw the note too huh. That woman. She's something else. She took my books and stuffed them on a pile next to the bed. And I had those things neatly arranged too. huh. Guess it can't be helped." Darien said with the towel still over his head.

"I'm sorry. If you want I can move my stuff, so you can have your books back in place. I have enough space in the dresser." Serena said looking at Darien as he disapeared in the bedroom. He came back out with shorts on, his hair still dripping, his chest still bare.

"Did you hear me. I can move my things." Serena said. Darien sighed and walked up to the sofa, he picked up Serena's feet and dumped them on his lap, she sat up immidiatly her face stone cold. He looked at her with the intensity of his eyes. He knew that she was supressing her feelings throught that cold cover of hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena asked him. Darien stared back at her with his eyes challenging.

"I didn't mean you had to take your cloths away Serena. This is a partnership, start acting like that has a meaning to you. You really need to learn a thing or two about trusting others. When I say that this is a partnership, what I mean is what is mine is yours, and what is yours is mine. If you want it to be that is. We share everything so don't worry about it. All this means is that you'll have to be careful about where you step, I tend to leave my books everywhere at times." Serena nodded her face still stone cold. She had promised that she'd start softening up, but it was hard to do considering how long she'd been used to supressing all her feelings. Darien sighed about the millionth time that day and started massaging Serena's feet. She opened her mouth, but he immediately placed a finger over her lips to hush her. His body was bend over hers, she could feel his weight slightly upon her and her breath caught in her throat. Their bodies were so close together.

"No objections to this, I'm going to give you a foot message to get you relaxed, trust me it works I know. Now just sit back down." Darien hadn't realized how close he was to Serena, or the fact that their bodies were touching. He moved away from her realizing that she wasn't getting calmer and neither was he. Once he was off her, Darien started massaging Serena's feet. She was stiff for sometime, but relaxed loosing herself into the comfort.

Serena fell asleep without knowing it. Darien smiled, slowly getting up so that he didn't disturb her rest, he picked her up and placed her on the bed covering her with the thick comfortable wool covers and getting in next to her. He wasn't sure that this relationship was going to get anywhere. Serena was his enemy, and she was completly different from his people, he had never come across someone like her before. She was...complicated...hard to understand...unreadable...impossible. Yes she was impossible. One minute she'll be on guard and the next minute she's falling into a deep kind of person falls asleep with their enemy at their feet. Darien chuckeled and shook his head appalaled at her. Even if they don't last, he was going to enjoy the time they spend together very much.

Next day:

Darien woke up first, it was early in the morning. Molly wouldn't come nocking through the doors demanding Serena's release at least for another two hours. As Darien raised from the bed, Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open like those of a young child trying to force wakefullness upon themselves.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep." Darien said, Serena raised herself on her elbow and shook her head. She was about to get up from the bed when Darien leaned over her forcing her back down.

"Trust me, you'll need all the sleep you can get. It is going to be a long day today as well. Now rest okay. Or do you want me to kiss you for a good nights rest? Would that help?" Darien asked hoping to get her back in the covers red. Serena smiled and leaned up catching his lips in a light kiss with swift motion. She laid back down, and covered up, her breathing became rythmatic in no time.

Darean was dazzled, his breath had caught in his throat when she'd kissed him. He walked out of the room not sure what had just taken place. He was in his office even before he knew it and his meeting started half an hour before he came to. Which was largely thanks to the loud bang on the table.

"You can't be seriouse. There's no way in hell that would happen, I don't care what you say it's only natural for it to be that way. I don't see why it's such a big deal for you, it's up to the two of them to decide, they'll have the right to make a choice, but I think that's the best way to go about this and I'm sure everyone here will agree. Don't you agree Darien." Molly said turning to stare at Darien who was at a loss, he had no idea what they had been argueing about and he couldn't risk letting Molly know that he was distracted because then that would only cause him misfurtune.

"Ah year sure. Molly's right." and Molly smiled, clapping her hands togehter.

"What the hell's gotten into you Darien. Why would you agree to this. You do understand what this means?" Darien looked at his right hand man Malachite and the mortified look on his face. What did agreeing to whatever he didn't hear mean?

" Oh Shut up Malice... I know how much Darien loves children, and I'm sure Serena would agree to it, plus he can't really mean to just have her diliver this child and then vanish. Any honorable man wouldn't even think of doing such a terrible thing. And imagine the scandal that would evoke." Molly said with a glint in her eyes. She knew that her brother was the center of scandals in the kingdom. He was a player and when he lost his temper he had the tendency to take it out on the other royal by seducing their wives or children.

"Incase you haven't noticed Darien isn't really new to the whole damned scandal business, he can handle another one. And I am sure many people would prefer to have her gone from here. Her presence makes the servants anxious. All of your presence here does." Kunzite turned around to stare at the group of Lunarian women seated on the otherside of the table.

"Serena's opinion is required in this matter. You humans cannot decide on your own... The very idea of her conceiving the child of a man who is not her soul parter would be disastrous. This child is not hers, she is just acting as its gateway to this world... but if you suggest that she makes love to this man till she conceives his child for the sake of peace then... you are asking for her death certainly." Mina's words cut through all of them far more painfully than any show of emotion might. Its obvious that they did not understand the bond that intertwines soul mates. Serena was willing to go this far for the sake of peace, but she would not betray her true love for another man, even if she never finds him. Just knowing he is out there is enough to keep her heart forever reserved for him and him alone.

" Yes. Both their opinions are required for this situation. And further discussion between the two councils would need to take place. Darien after the marriage I would like for you to discuss the issue with Serena. And I would request that the rest of you keep it silent, that young girl does not need any more burdens on her before she seals this pact." There was collective silence as Molly spoke. She met her brothers eyes and he sighed nodding reluctantly at her request.

" Good. Now you young girl come with me. You are going to act as Serena's maids and one of you her maid of honor." Molly got up, swooping Raye, the closest one to her with her. The others got up and hesitated for a while before following suite. She stepped through the double doors then turned back into the room and looked at the room with Beryl and the men still seated.

"Darien you should get your men in order too and choose your right hand man for the wedding. Beryl you will have to organize them for me seeing as how I can't be in two places at once." With that Molly went out the meeting room and into her quarters where she began her process of turning four lunarian warriors into maids.

" No Raye you don't stomp around like you are marching off to war... Move gracefully and elegantly." Molly was exhausted beyond human possibility. She'd spent two hours trying to train these women just how to walk without falling in their hight heel shoes.

" Follow Amy's example and walk like that. Elegant, graceful like you are walking on water." Lita attempted to get up again, only to topple over and fall back on her hindquarters.

"Yes well Amy's adaptability is outstanding... and she was born with grace and elegance." Lita mumbled softly rubbing her sore bottom. Amy looked at her friends with a blank stare, the others were covered in sweat and breathing quite harshly, but she was not. She was calm and collected as ever.

" Fine... I did not want it to have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. You guys are not allowed to remove those shoes until you learn to walk in them... Amy you are relinquished from the task you may do as you wish, the rest of you I will be watching." The collective groaning that emanated from the room brought-about a smile from her face. She looked at them and smiled broadly seeing the aggravated expression on their faces.

Molly was not disappointed they did not know how to walk in the shoes or the long dresses. She was pleased just knowing that for the past hour, they have shown more emotions that she'd ever seen on their face since they arrived. She was pleased and hoped to receive more expression from them during their stay.

She stifled a giggle watching Mina walking out by holding onto the walls, while Lita spread her hands out wide trying to balance herself. Raye kept her knees together and slowly moved one foot ahead of the other as if her knees were stiff.

She couldn't wait to see how they progressed. Now she had to find the bride to be... A smile enveloped Molly's face as she skimmed out of her little quarter and went in search of Serena.

She found her perched on a window sill basking in the sunlight, her eyes closed, her head tilted and her breathing leveled. Her hands were resting gently over her swollen womb

Molly's heart nearly stopped at the sight of her sitting. The fall to the ground would be a fatal one. She did not want to attempt waking her up only to startle her into cascading down, falling to her doom. She looked around and could find no one, contemplating all of the possible ways to wake her up without startling her, Molly saw her lift an eye slowly.

Serena slowly turned her head to face Serena, her eyes were a beautiful blue and the sunlight casting a glowing light on her hair made her look like an angel.

" Molly, can I help you with something." Molly looked at her speechless for a few moments before she nodded and looked at Serena again.

" The ceremony will be in two days, you need to get ready." She turned her head slowly towards the sun, enhancing her ethereal glow and then swiftly slid off the window sill.

" Yes, in two days time." Her voice was solemn, her face blank, but Molly could pick up the underlying sorrow. She could understand the emotions Serena was trying so hard to cover up; she was grieving, she was accepting her fate knowing that there was no other choice.

Molly herself had felt that very same emotion the day she'd married her husband, their match had been arranged, he was a total stranger to her, older and when their marriage had been announced she was in the midst of a relationship with another man, she had been quite depressed about the whole arrangement, and at one point she had contemplated killing herself, but decided against it for the sake of her family.

Several months later, she'd turned from a depressed young wife, into a young woman passionately in love. Her husband had proven himself the true owner of her heart and soul. She'd been quite happy with him, she had even come to love him far deeper than any man she had ever been with.

She hugged Serena to her being and held onto to her closely knowing full-well that even though she was not crying outside, she was probably shattering inside.

A small hic escaped Serena's hips and she quickly stifled it with her trembling hands. Molly gently ran her hand over Serena's silken smooth hair in an effort to comfort her.

Molly just held her there, without saying a word. For what could she say? All she had were false promises of things getting better in the future. But how could she be certain that Serena and Darien's relationship would end up like hers. There were plenty of other women under the same situation who were as miserable as the first day of the arrangement.

Sererna composed herself gently pulling herself out of Molly's grasp. Molly released her and they began their assent into the Ballroom on the main floor.

The hall was barely buzzing with people now. Decorations had began for the hall, but since there was some time before the actual wedding, the maids were off getting the materials and the food preparations done with first. The hall would be empty for another hour and a half. Hopefully Serena was more adapt than her friends.

She wasn't. The long flowing dress was so beautiful on Serena, the dress was a pure white sleeveless gown that hugged her upper body and then hung over the fence that surrounded her hips. Getting the god forsaken dress on her had been a nightmare. And getting her to walk with the fence on was no better. She kept stumbling and falling over with the fence, placing any hight heels on her would just be a recipe for her early death.

Molly had not placed a corset on her seeing as how she already had such a tiny waist and the fact that she was pregnant. But the fence was a most, it gave the dress class and form, Serena's bottom was too small to be clearly outlined by the dress, the fence covered that up nicely.

" Serena try walking as if you're not wearing the fence on you." Molly adviced for the millionth time again.

She heard Serena mumble something exceedingly horrid under her breath before rising up again and attempting to take a step. Only to fail miserably.

" No Serena. Take a small step, one small step at a time. A fraction of your normal step...yes...yes...that's it. You got it." Molly sprang up and watched as Serena made it to the stairwell and back without falling over.

" Good now practice that some more and then we'll move on to the shoes next." Serena had seen the room and Molly had told her how things would be organized, where Darien would be standing and what should she expect to see. She had also told her some of the rites to speak during the Ceremony, she had found the entire ceremony quite simple and satisfactory to her devices.

" Now remember you need your bridal maids and your maid of honor, and then Darien will have his best man. He will choose one of his closest friends so you know that you will be safe." There was a gleam in Molly's eyes as she spoke and directed the decorations. There was excitement within her that rose and rose to the point of bursting. Serena could not help the effect her excitement had on her. She was also beginning to feel happy, not because she was happy about the contract marriage, but because of Molly's happiness.

She had explained the entire tirade connected to a wedding. How the groom-thats the male counterpart will choose an individual whose most important to them someone they turn to for anything, to stand as their best man and the woman would choose one of her dearest friend for the same role but as the maid of honor. Serena did not know which of the senshi's she would be choosing. They were all special to her, all sisters to her in the deepest essence of the word. She had asked Molly for advice on who to choose.

" Give them a test of your choosing and decide on the winner." That answer did not solve her problem. She had no idea how she was going to test them out to see who will be chosen. It would have been easier to just pick one, but Serena could not disrespect the sanctity of their ceremony in any way. She had to do everything according to Molly's teachings.

"So tell me again what is the purpose of this whole match?" Raye asked from her position on Serena's lap, who was gently messaging her hands over Raye's hair gently. Her hands were playing with strands of my own hair.

" Apparently it is traditional for the bride to choose a close friend as her maid of honor. Molly claims that I must choose from one of you through a test of sorts. But I don not know how to test you." There was a collective silence as we all contemplated a way to get this over with.

"We can fight. A match whoever wins gets to be the chosen maid of honor. We have been practicing amongst ourselves but we have never really fought each other seriously this will be a good chance to test out some of our new skills." Amy's idea was reasonable likable. It was the perfect way to find a winner.

The senshi's were strong, each with their own power and their own element. There strengths varied from person to person. It was hard to tell who was the stronger amongst them, Mina was her second in command, because she was her cousin and if Serena were to fade in battle, Mina was the only other person in the entire Universe with the power to save their race with the Silver Crystal. And of there was the fact that amongst all of them, Mina is the strongest and best possible candidate as a leader. Then there was Raye, who was the second best, she could not control the Silver Crystal, but she did have the will to lead, and after her was Lita who also had leadership capabilities but no power to control the Silver Crystal. Amy who was probably stronger than even Mina-when she fully utilizes her power and her mind- limits herself to information gathering alone. She has no intention of leading and had made that clear in countless times. She was very strong and wise, but also very gentle, too gentle to actually be the leader of soldiers.

So a fight amongst them would be a sight to see and with any luck they will finish their fights soon enough for her to get back to her chambers for a well deserved bath and rest.

" The rules are simple, like those of the Tripudio Lux Lucis. No powers involved, just weapons and of course your own tactics, anything goes but powers. And feel free to do whatever it takes to win." Serena moved to make room for the girls as they faced their opponents. She moved off to the side of the practice room where benches were adorning one side of the wall. She sat down next to Molly whose big brown eyes were opened wide with anticipation. Serena had told Molly of her plans to get the girls to fight as a test, at first Molly had found the very idea somewhat amusing at first; she had gotten the notion that women, especially women of royalty were not meant for the battle ground. She had wanted to witness the fight to see what it would be like, Serena could not refuse her the chance, so she had accepted.

"So which two are going first. Amy and Mina or Raye and Lita?" Molly asked once Serena seated herself besides the young woman. Serena looked at her excited face briefly before she turned away from her and smiled towards the girls.

" They fight at once, and if they so choose they may join forces against one or two of the other. Anything goes the point is to win at any coasts. That is the art of battle, you sometimes join others to face off a common enemy and sometimes you stand alone." Serena waited until they were all prepared, she recited a few of the rites that often went with the Tripudio Lux Lucis, advising them to move like light, conquer like water, stand like a tree and rage like fire.

" Aggredior." The battle started as soon as the words escaped her lips. Mina launched towards Amy only to get side kicked towards Lita who was avoiding a punch Raye had launched at her. The fight started off slow, Serena was certain it was for Molly's sake. They wanted her to see their fight before it got really serious, Before they began to move too fast for her unaccustomed eyes to see their battle.

" Wow, you were not joking when you claimed they could fight. They are as good as some of the Knights in the Royal Guard." They were better. Far better than any mortal warrior can ever hope to be. But she would not say such a thing out-loud because she had no hope of intention of being rude or seeming too prideful of her Senshis.

The battle took a more serious turn as the women began to quicken their paces. Molly's head whipped from side to side trying to catch the fight. She did not see some of the fights that took place, she just saw bodies flying one second then attacking the next. Mina landed a kick in Amy's side sending her up in the air a second before she came back with her own kick right in Mina's stomach area. Lita had sent Raye to the ground for the second time and was about to land in a kick when Raye captured her leg and flipped her over. Molly did not see any of that. All she saw was the blue blur of Amy's hair as she flew off, then Lita up one minute and down the next.

The match lasted for hours. Serena was not sure how long. Molly had to leave a few times to restrict entrance to a group of knights who wanted to use the area for practice.

" I am sorry for occupying your practice area... its just that..." She shook her head smiling gently at Serena.

"Its okay you don't have to explain yourself to me. We would not want to have you seeing our fighters at their best either. I know that there is still some uncertainty within all of us. I am just honored that you would trust me enough to let me see you guys practicing... Besides this is more fun than seeing half naked men sweating and panting. we get enough of that in the bedroom" I smiled at her understanding calm. Ignoring the image that suddenly wanted to burst into my head with too much...unclothed body and midnight blue eyes- for my comfort.

The match lasted longer than I wanted it to. I could tell that they had leveled up immensely. Mina was desperately fending off Amy; a few month before, Mina was way stronger than Amy was. The same went for Lita who was now matched up to Raye.

Molly rose up and went to the huge double doors again when a large pounding noise brought through the sound of flesh pounding flesh and bodies clashing against each other and the walls.

She stayed out longer than before. I felt a tingling sensation in my body seconds before she came back in with a gentle and amused smile adorning her face. A sense of nostalgia went through me the same time a shiver ran down my spine. Whoever was at the door was making my body uncomfortable in the most unfamiliar of ways. My heart was pounding louder and faster than ever. I had to know.

"Who was that?" He covered a laughed with a false cough.

" No one, just men and their uncontrollable superiority complex at play. So who's winning?" Raye and Lita clashed and came to a stalemate with Raye slightly better off than Lita. They scooted over to the side of the room making room for Amy and Mina. The two of them looked battered. I knew they would need some well deserved rest and my services as soon as we finished with these battles.

Mina and Amy lasted a while longer, but they also had to come to an end. But unlike Raye and Lita and luckily for me with one still standing.

"You have all improved greatly Senshis. Amy and Lita more so. I am proud of all of you. And I am honored to claim our beloved Amy as the winner of this contest... Now you should go and bathe, eat and I will help you with those injuries of yours." Mina was hunched over the ground as Amy stood up holding onto her side. She had a few cracked ribs but she had managed to best Mina at the final moment by sending Mina a surprise attack to the base of her neck.

The senshis helped each other up and made their way towards the door. Molly and Serena followed suite. Serena opened the door to the gate, certain that the girls would need all of their strength to stay up.

She froze. It seemed as if the entire palace soldiers were parked in the entrance of the Practice Hall. Men with only pants on and sturdy faces ready to combat each other. Men who now looked at her with a somewhat frustrated and annoyed eyes.

And at the front of the gathering of these brute men was her most despised rival and unfortunately husband to be.

He looked at her with an amusement that sent tidal waves of annoyance through her veins. That look he gave her was a look she knew very well he would give to a woman who had his fancy and who he thought of as naive. It was a look that showed how superior he felt and how the very thought of her in a battle room seemed somewhat...laughable and dare she think it... cute...to him.

Her face masked and her insides boiling, she raised cold angry eyes at him hating the fact that she has to look up to meet his eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with. Or is the prospect of holding me captive suddenly risen into your mind." She indicated to the hordes of men behind him. She expected him to leash out with her suggestion that he was about to break the pact. And for a second she thought she saw a hint of anger in his eyes...but then it disappeared as a grin adorned his face. Serena wanted to step back, but she couldn't allow him the satisfaction of knowing that the grin made her giddy.

"Not at all my love. I was just hoping to get a glimpse of women fighting I dare-say I hope none of you scrapped yourselves." The hall fell silent as his men, ceased their muttering and faced them surprised. He looked at her that grin still in his face and that knowing still in his eyes. Serena growled. It was low and sudden and very shocking to her. She stole a glance at him and saw his grin turn into a smile.

He had heard her growling. She hoped that the Senshi's were not aware of how out of control she was with her emotions. Avoiding Darien's eyes she walked by him. Her arm brushed against his bare ones and a spark of fire spread through their contact point. Years of training as a senshi prevented her from taking a hold of the hand and nursing it.

Darien felt the tiny spark that had transfered between the two of them. He was going to stop her when he caught sight of her guardians. His breath caught when he saw the extend of the damage each of them had. Whatever form of fighting they were doing in there he was certain it was not feminine in anyways. The girl with purple eyes and long black hair was holding up the short brunet haired green eyed girl whose leg was broken in a couple of places. The purple eyed one had a twisted arm and probably ankle as well. Then there was the blond blue eyed girl he knew as her cousin. She was nursing a bruised neck while trying to stay off her torn leg. Blood was soaking the training pants she had on. The blue haired girl was the worst off. He could tell from the way she was holding onto the side of her stomach that her ribs were either cracked or broken. She did not have as many bruises and blemishes as the others, but those ribs would hurt for weeks.

He was certain that the pain they were feeling was unbearable, but all of their faces were stoic. Empty with no signs of emotions at all. A thought struck him moments before they disappeared at the end of the hall.

What injured body part was Serena baring... Fear gripped him like death.

" What were they doing in there?" Malachite brought him back from the depths of his fear. He turned around to face his second in command.

" I have no idea... But whatever it was... it was not a silly feminine game." A giggle had him turning his head towards his sister whose little form was still besides the huge doors. He looked at her and she smiled.

" Trust me Darien. If you saw those girls fight you would think twice before you even get on any of their bad sides... I dare say that I would love to see them teach you men a lesson or two." Molly walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks whispering her relief that he would not have to face them in battle now that the contract was sealed. Darien held her close for a second before releasing her to go after his soon to be warrior wife from the moon.

He had the strangest sensation that his life was about to take a drastic turn...whether of the better or worst was up to Serena herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Maid of Honor

** Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter 6: Maid of Honor**

The day was hectic. Serena had locked herself in her bathroom for almost half of the morning. And it had taken a death threat from Molly to get her out of the bathroom and into her gown.

Darien had gone through his own ordeal, except his took place in the Practice Hall and resulted in the battering of several royal guards.

But all of the turmoil and odd ends was worth the moment that they were facing now.

The hall was decorated with exotically beautiful flowers that made the grand ballroom shine with all of the glory of the earth. Music was resonating from every corner of the room and brought about a serene angelic tune. Musicians from Neptune had come to play in her honor, their music only enhanced the ethereal power that was present everywhere around them.

Flowers from the exotic gardens of Neptune, silk from Mercury, and Uranus hung from every window and covered every tabletop, where silver vases and decorative ornaments from the Moon kingdom, and orb lights from Venus beautifully decorated the ceiling and cascaded causing a celestial glow to engulf the upper room, it was a very beautiful thing. Many of the people in the room were captivated by the decorations. The two world's merged all of their splendors in such a beautiful and coordinative way that it seemed as if the two were meant to go together. Many of the people who saw the mix were hopeful of the symbolism engraved in the decor.

The rows of chairs that seated the guests-both from the Silver Alliance and Earth turned around to face the expectant bride to be as she made her way through the doors to stand at the head of the red silken carpet. A number of young girls fluttered in with baskets of exotic flowers both from the earth kingdom and from Jupiter. There were two Lunarian flower girls adding to the total of six. Molly had suggested that she include at least some of her people in the mix of wedding associates in order to make both herself and her visiting people feel more at ease.

Walking out on the carpet, Serena was vastly aware that ever pair of eyes in the room was locked onto her as she took the tiny steps bringing her ever so closer to Darien standing on the pedestal emitting that power that clung to him like a second skin.

She was nervous. She could feel her emotions and her powers running slightly out of her control. She wanted to run. Hide. Disappears in one of the vast unknown recesses of space, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She would see this through to the end if its the last thing she does.

With that vow, came a surge of courage which made her look up.

Big mistake.

Once her eyes locked in with Darien's midnight blue smiling ones she could not look away.

Serena had felt enthralled many times before, usually when in the presence of the Ancients, or when watching the marvels of the world reveal themselves to her.

But this was different.

This was powerful. This made her knees shake so badly she would have sworn that they were made of liquid.

The look in those eyes, sent her heart into a spiraling cascade of joy. He was her enemy. He was a dangerous foe, who she knew very well had the power to destroy her very way of existence if he so choose. His powers came from Gaea herself, and Gaea was one of the most Ancient of Ancients, she was a direct progeny of Father Universe, King of the worlds.

His eyes held her and refused to release her. So the closer she came, the more panicked she became. Her stomach spluttered and she couldn't breath for a moment. Her eyes blurred and her body went up in flames.

Every second made the gown more unbearable, the cold floor beneath her shoes more chillier and the swirl of emotions in her heart more frantic.

Darien felt a shock go through him when he saw Serena walking towards him in that beautiful flowing white gown. She looked Angelic.

Her beautiful blond hair was braided into a long ropy flower braid and wrapped to one side of her hair. Then small beautiful droplet shaped jewels were embedded in the small crevasses her hair made, catching the glow of the alien lights in the ceilings.

Her face was glowing in its own light. He could see very little make-up on her. In fact only her lips held an extra sheen of rose on them. The rest of her was just natural Serena. Soft, sweet and delicate. When her eyes sprang upwards to look at his, he held his breath. Her long lashes gently flew down offering a perfect black curve against her smooth tanned skin. Her cheeks took on a beet red color, blending in with her rosy lips to give her a sweet innocent look. His gaze did not leave her glowing mystical blue eyes for once, but he did notice the gentle flow of her slender neck as it gave way to her gown's top.

The top of her gown was lined with pink silk, which gave emphasis to the pure white gown. The top of the gown held on like a corset against her, a pure rose sash with beautiful baby blue like flowers decorating it and strapped around her lower waist separating the top of the gown from the bottom of the gown where it spread out more and surrounded her body like a tent-not the huge overly wide tents he often saw on aristocratic women at court, hers was less outwards, it was very beautiful and uncommon and he knew it would be the newest fashion trend in the courts before sunrise tomorrow. Every woman would be rapping their seamstress to start working on a dress much like this; those who did not like her would be vexing for something to outshine the dress, but Darien knew that no matter what they did, they would never match her beauty.

The dress with all of its pleats and minor ruffles flowed to the ground, not drag behind her like the typical bridal dress, this one just flowed down around her forming a somewhat ruffly pool around her feet. Her veil unlike the traditional veils, did not cover her face, it was adjusted on her hair like a crown and spilled backwards forming a misty shadow over her golden locks.

The veil was see through, he presumed a very light wool or cotton, at the base of the veil Mina's delicately fastened on, trying not the disturb the blue roses adorning her veil. Roses from his private garden he was certain. He could not help the smile that overtook his mouth as he took her hand and brought her up to the priest.

Nor could he help the broadening of that smile when the priest's eyes flared up with amazement at the sight of her. Darien was sure that if it had not been for the beautiful and intricate golden Crescent Moon adorning her forehead, he would have gone down on his knees believing that she was an angel of the Holy Lord.

The priest began his sermon, addressing the need for trust, faith, respect and most of all love. Speaking about the trails that they most overcome together rather than alone and the joy that they must share with one another.

When the priest called for the rings, Darien turned around to retrieve the Earth Kingdom ring from his best "man". Before he was fully turned, he caught a glimpse of something flash across Serena's eyes before she looked downwards avoiding his eyes.

He took the ring from Berly's open palm, fully aware as she rubbed his hand before slowly and reluctantly releasing his hands. And of how she was exuding a plea for him to deny this marriage.

He turned back around ignoring Berly. Serena did not meet his eyes, instead he caught her gaze reluctantly flying to Berly and back to the ground as she turned to retrieve her ring from Amy her maid of honor.

He took a hold of her hand, relishing in the powdery softness of it in his own battle rugged palms, and inserted his Kingdom's ring on her delicately slender finger. With the ring, no matter where she goes everyone would know that she was his and that she had the power and the backing of the entire Earth. The Ring belonged to the Earth Queen, and as his wife, she was the Queen of the entire Earth.

Her ring was almost clear, but within the ring, he could see colors glowing and disappearing. Colors he knew belonged to the planets of the Silver Alliance. The ring was a representation that he was now the Prince of the Silver Alliance; he was the supreme ruler of all the remaining planets in the Solar System as well. He could feel the ring warming up against his finger. Looking at it, it seemed like a plain clear diamond ring with a few moon patterned etched into it, but he could sense the power emanating from the ring and could not ignore the pull of it.

After what seemed like eons of speech, the priest finally delivered the one question they had all been graving for.

"Do you Prince Darien Endymion Shields take Princess Serenity Moon Tsukino as your devout wife to love and cherish through ill and good for all of your life." The music had subsided along with the shattering and the murmurs. All he could hear was his own calm breathing and Serena's. He looked at her standing in front of him, her face upturned to look at his; a face that throughout this whole ordeal had not showed an ounce of emotion, a face that was so cold he could feel tickling spikes of ice run down his spine. Then he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful exotic blue eyes. Eyes that betrayed everything her face wouldn't. Eyes that were as uncertain as he was, eyes that were scared of what is to come, eyes that showed a vulnerable young soul buried deep within the strong indestructible young woman.

"I do." He saw his generals and his sister relax back into their seats.

He heard several young noblewomen whimper in the seats staring at him with sorrow and begrudge. But none of that mattered, what mattered were the glossy blue eyes staring back at him startled beyond imagining. He was certain that Serena had expected him to, if not refuse the whole thing, then at least drag on an un-ceremonial pause. Anything other than confidentially announce his willingness to bind himself to her eternally.

"And do you, Princess Serenity Moon Tsukino, take Princes Darien Endymion Shields to be your devout husband to love through ill and good for all of you life." He saw her mouth tremble a little before she finally spoke.

"I do." The doubt etched in her voice, somehow hurt him far more than it should have. He knew that she was not comfortable with the whole terms of the treaty, nor was she fond of him, and he had even come to accept that from her, but having her blatantly show it off was still painful to him.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He leaned over to deliver a gentle kiss to Serena's waiting lips. Gentle, had been his intention. But the feel of her supple softness dissipated all of his earlier attempts at gentleness. He ravaged Serena's lips like a starved wolf would a deer. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room as they bore at the two of them. He took from her what he did not know he wanted. And to his surprise, she responded to his call with her own shy but starved movements. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned over her and gently pulled her closer stopping every-once-in a while out of reluctance to do anything too drastic.

Darien lifted her up, their lips still locked together. Breathlessness and disorientation called him back to reality and forced him to lift his head away from hers. Serena took in gulps of air, her now deeply rosy and swollen lips parted, and her blue eyes fully opened to stare at him surprised. Darien couldn't resist. He bend down and kissed her on the lips again, this time gently and before giving her a peck on the noose.

"Can I get down now...I..." She couldn't formulate words right...Her forehead creased as she attempted to think of words to say to him. He smiled and began to descend the stairs with her still in his arms. He did not heed her resisting him, and as the people began to cheer and throw flowers at them, he stole a glance at his sister and generals who were staring at him bewildered and shocked. Serena's senshi's had already joined them, but their faces were blank.

"What in the name of Jupiter's moons does he think he is doing?" Lita asked looking at Darien as he exited with Serena in tow. She was wearing a beautiful silk green dress that flowed down to the floor and pooled around her feet, the dress had no back, the front was almost corset like so it stayed on them with no rope or strings to attach them together. All the others wore the same thing except for little differences in color. Mina's dress was dark orange with studs on the v shaped top of the dress, while Raye's dress was ivory and only the stomach area was corset like, the rest was all silk and tied to the back in a beautiful knot that flowed down to join the rest of her dress on the ground. Amy's dress was a white floor length dress like the others, but with a neck sash that flowed down her delicate back and spilled into the floor. Her short blue hair had white ribbons intermixed in them.

"She didn't even throw the bouquet." A young girl murmured getting up to stand besides Malachite whose usually out of control hair was tied down in a neat ponytail. She took his arm into hers and looked up at him waiting for his reply to her comment.

"Well, how about her maid of honor throw the bouquet for her? Zoicite's voice rang right behind Amy making her jump and bump into his waiting head.

"My apologies. But I hope next time you learn not the startle a harmless young lady." Zoicite rubbed his chin as he glared at Amy playfully seconds before she took a stack of flowers from one of the vases climbed up the stairs and threw the flowers into the waiting crowd.

She tuned back around and walked down the stairs to where everyone was waiting for her. The nonchalant look in her eyes made Molly and the other Generals laugh when Zoicite aggravatingly sighed in defeat.

This union was not going to work out. The Lunarians were far too out of sorts, they did not feel a thing and even when they felt something, they could not portray it, and we...we felt far too much to keep inside.

Keeping emotions inside tended to be bad. Emotions ferment and become putrid, and when they become too jam packed they tended to explode and the explosion is never a nice thing.

* * *

kinda had a block for this story...but its back.

Thanks for sticking wit it.

ps. Visit **mangamania's** page...I luv her profile info...So awesome.

I copied the cat, anti-homophobia, and a lot of the others...


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding

** Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter 7: Wedding**

"What are you doing?" Serena looked at Darien as he gently dispensed her bridal form on the sofa in his chambers.

He did not speak, he just stared at her nonchalant face with a sort of perplexed grin that would not fade from his.

"You are my wife now Serena. As my wife, I expect you to be frontal to me about your emotions, so I propose we have a daily confrontation. Everyday from now until you feel _natural_ about it, we will find a meeting spot where we will somehow manage to get our emotions across to each other." The way he uttered the word natural, was clearly a challenge to her so called "natural" way of behavior. She got up to stand up in front of him. She raised a brow, staring up into his eyes with her own deep blue ones.

"And you could not wait until after the...dinner, to inform me of that?" Darien chuckled though Serena was not sure what was so amusing. He could have waited until after the After wedding dinner. The dinner that all of their people would be heading to right now, the dinner where they were suppose to have their so called "first dance"

"You did not answer me. Could this not have waited until after that?" She asked again in her nonchalant manner.

"That? Yes. This No!" With that he leaned in and recaptured her lips in another fervent kiss. Serena had every intention of forcing him away, every intention of stopping this kiss, of ending this insane tumultuous wave of emotions forcing its way out of her.

But she did not.

Instead, she urged him on, wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers roaming in his hair and crushed his head against hers. She had never experienced this kind of emotion before. She was experience an overload.

She had never been so...so overpowered by emotions before, never enjoyed being so out of control of her emotions, never before had she been unable to contain her them, never that is, until she met Darien.

He pulled back again, to take in air. She did not realize that she had not been breathing until he pulled back.

"Good to know you hunger. But I am afraid we must return for the Wedding dinner... Rituals, expectations, traditions, you know the likes of us mortals eager to gather and entertain each other." With that he smooth his hands down her back to fix her dress and to satisfy that simple desire. Then he took her hand and they strolled out back into the hall and headed for the Mess hall.

When they arrived, all of their guests had already gathered. They rose to their feet in respect to their King and his newly acquired bride.

Darien seated Serena at the head of the table, and he took his seat at the other end of the table. They were the furthest from each other, seeing as how the table was rectangular, but each time the other looked directly up, their eyes would meet.

Half way through the night, the dinner had ended and everyone was now in the ballroom enjoying what would be the remainder of the night on the dance floor.

The two couples were separated by the numerous amount of guests all vying to greet the newly weds. Darien had not left the dance floor since a former lady friend had tempted him onto the floor. And Serena was surrounded by her friends who were surprisingly engaged in a light conversation, but at least they were conversing.

Several people even approached her to congratulate her, but she looked completely out of it, tired for sure and definitely uncomfortable. She did however offer all of her congratulators the due formal reply, before returning to her conversation.

A young man came up to her, he stood in front of her, well aware that her Shenshi were standing around her, but they did not seem alert when the young guard came forth. Instead they greeted him in comely fashion. He got down on his knees.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. And congratulations on your wedding Serenity." He took her hand and gently kissed it, before rising to his feet. Serena stared at him, her hands still in his.

"Thank you Darius." He nodded, bowed his head and released her hand.

"He was your suitor it must be difficult for him to come to terms with this. The least you can do is offer him a dance." Mina's gentle voice was clearly intended to reprimand, and Serena clearly understood her.

She rose to her feet and approached Darius who was standing around a group of his friends. Serena recognized Amanda and Clarisa, two other young women who had been trying to win Darius' offer of marriage. The remaining five were men, men who bowed to show their respect and congratulated her on her marriage as well.

"If you would honor me with a dance, I would be pleased." Darius took her hand, nodding.

On the floor, they leisurely danced, occasionally making comments and complimenting each other. When the song ended, Darius escorted Serena to her seating area and left.

Serena could see it now, Darius had no interest in her, and he will never be interested in her. He had never been in love with her. The very idea of love was benign to him and it should be benign to her as well, it is..benign to her…it was…she..

"You are getting bored!" Serena nearly jumped when she heard his voice so close to her, and when his hands came to circle her shoulders a shiver ran down her spine.

Why did the Shenshi allow him to get so close to her?

Were they not here to protect her?

Darien's lips were so close to Serena's face she could not bring herself to turn around and face him without enabling him to kiss her.

"What makes you think that I am bored... I have enjoyed the company of several of my people and I continue to enjoy their company." He chuckled and brushed his lips against her cheeks. His warm lips filled her up with something completely overpowering.

"Yes. I guess that little lesion with that young man..." He lifted his face to stare at Darius who was conversing with Agnes." was enjoyable for you." His reprimand tone did not go unnoticed.

"Darius was my former suitor. And I owed him more than a simple glance. Besides you were busy with your female companions so I felt no guilt taking in that little bit of pleasure." His body tensed up, Serena noticed his presence far more than she did moments ago.

"Pleasure. What pleasure did you derive from him?" His tone was angry, and so was his aura. It was angry and smeared with...jealousy.

"No need to get angry or jealous. We were not as obscene as you were with your harem girls." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheeks. He eased up, and his presence behind her lightened up, Serena could finally release the breath that she had been holding.

"Obscene. Wife that was no where near the word obscene. But if you want to see obscene I will be more than glad to show it to you." With that said, he came to stand in front of her, and hoisted her away to the dance floor before she could even protest his crude actions.

The floor almost cleared out at our approach. Darien's body was far too close than she felt comfortable with. Darius was further from her when they had danced, their bodies barely touched.

But Darien, her body was pinned to his. Every bare inch of her was crushed up against his much larger form.

Serena's body skimmed around his, enticing her body into further heat.

The feel of her slender, and softer body against his was maddening. Darien could not breathe every-time her supple body teased his.

When he leaned her backwards her lower body got closer to his and that only made him more restless because those slender legs of hers rose up against his hips in a rather uncivil manner.

Those who laid witness to their dance knew very well what Darien was playing at, those who did not know were clever enough to understand what was the underlying tone of the dance.

When the song ended they were both far too out of sorts to comment on the events.

"Satisfied." She murmured.

"Enough _pleasure_ for you." Darien retorted holding her back when she made an attempt to move away.

"I am tired." She said staring down at the hand that held her back. The crowd had gathered around them now, and Serena was loud enough for several of them to hear.

"Then I shall take you to bed." Darien's blatant comment, had her turning red despite her attempts at control. Several ladies murmured or laughed while the men chuckled and complimented his "Lordship" on his gentlemanliness.

She stared at him, waiting for him to release her. Darien did after of course peck her on the cheeks with a kiss. She turned away from him, headed back to her companions the Shenshi's who gladly accepted her.

"She will never be enough for you." Berly's voice came out like a venomous curse on him. He knew that she might be right. Serena would never fully reveal herself as he would, but he was willing to hope, and hope he shall.

"I intend on finding out just how cold our young Lunarian has been raised to be." Darien declared staring at Serena as she began lightly converse with her companions again.

She was surrounded by her own people, unfeeling, cold and despite their concern for her unwilling to even offer a single smile of comfort.

She needed to be exposed to some raw emotions.

"Berly do you mind accompanying me to meet my bride?" He took her hand and walked her towards Serena, who ignored him until she no longer could because he was standing over her. She turned her head around and stared at him with a quizzical look.

"Serena dear, Berly wanted to congratulate you on our joyous weeding." All eyes turned to face Berly.

"Yes. Congratulations on bringing about this Treaty." The recognition of the marriage as nothing more than a_ treaty of peace_ was for all intent and purpose a subtle way of disowning their union.

"Thank you." Serena exclaimed, not once loosing her cool despite Berly's blatant taunting.

"Yes. I am sure Darien's _sacrifice_ will amount to much in the name of peace." She added just trying to taunt her. But Serena remained calm and in control taking Berly's insults without a care.

"Yes. _Their_ sacrifice will amount to much." Molly stated as she approached Serena with a few of her companions and the ladies of court. With Molly and the full force of her court ladies behind her, stood behind Serena. Warding off Berly and her sharp tongue. Of course to Darien's utter disappointment, his sister just couldn't take a hint.

"Their sacrifice. I cannot see how she has sacrificed anything in this union. She cannot feel anything, and Darien is going to be stuck with her and we are going to be stuck with her people. They can turn on us at any minute. How can we turn our back on them. How can he sleep with her around." The anger in Berly's voice caught the attention of several other guests. Darien was beginning to regret his actions, Serena was not responding in the manner he had hoped she would, she was still far too controlled for his liking.

"Berly dear calm down. Serena will not harm me. She has as much reason to fear me as I do her. Besides I am far stronger and far more cunning than she." He stared at her challenging her to contradict him.

"I can understand that you being so over powered by simple emotions would allow your egotism to cloud your logic and make you believe that you are stronger than I am. I understand and would allow you that self-indulgence _husband_." She spat the endearment at him. Molly and several young ladies laughed, Darien smiled and moved away from Berly to stand in front of Serena.

"You believe I cannot overpower you." Serena stared up at him, and opened her mouth to respond.

He did not give her the opportunity to.

He placed his lips over hers, and slid his tongue in her mouth before she had the chance to close them, and kissed her. Hard. With no restrains and no regards to chivalry. He took what was now his and gave what was now hers to take.

Darien held her hands down with his own hand, and with the other hand pulled her head backwards and assaulted her lips again and again.

When he finally released her lips she was breathing heavily, her eyes were glazed over with hunger and her lips were swollen from the foreplay.

"Well, seems like you are hot somewhere inside you. Though it might be somewhere lower than your chest." He placed a gentle roaming hand on her chest making sure to run it over her breasts.

Serena was trying.

She was trying.

Trying to keep her anger in check.

Her humiliation under control. But the glorified look on Darien's face was just so...

Her hand landed against his cheek before she even realized it had.

Having never experienced anger, Serena could not recognize the feeling until it was too late. The sound of her hands impacting Darien's cheek resonated throughout the room and all seemed to be in awed silence.

Her body was trembling from the sheer anger she felt. And the smile on Darien's lips only furthered her feelings of anger and shame.

She had allowed him a victory by loosing her emotions. She had failed herself and her people.

Without a word she made a move for the doors. Darien caught her from behind and pulled her against him. Serena kept her head down.

"That was not so hard was it dear. I know I am an ass but we will work through this. And I can guess that the night is over for us." With that he exited the room, not once turning back to face their now united people. Serena kept her head down and her form as still as the body of the dead.

The sound of music slowly faded away as they made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

Yay!…I forgot to save the the first ch 7. I wrote :O

p.s.. visit my site to read more of my wrk…ReView


	8. Chapter 8: Married Life

** Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter 8: Married Life**

In their room he seated her on the coach and watched as she slowly breathed in and out, keeping her body and her emotions in check.

The thought of her diverting back into that state of emotionlessness had him sighing in exasperation again.

"Perhaps we can discuss your...situation now." He said sitting down besides her on the couch. Serena did not respond until he she calm down long enough to stare at him.

"Do not do that ever again. I cannot loose my control like that. I have agreed to this union in the name of peace and if you want to preserve that peace then you must not do that again. I will kill you if you attempt to do that." Serena looked at him with eyes still clouded with anger.

"It is good to allow your emotions some release once in a while. Keeping them inside will only cause a cataclysm when they do come forth." Darien said leaning back on the sofa and loosening the tie on his shirt.

"They will not. I have kept them in control for centuries and I shall continue to do so."

"Yes you have kept them in control for centuries. But for centuries you have been with your own people, people who know how to control their emotions. You are no longer with your people. You are with mine, and as you can see we tend to portray raw emotions. And I do not want you loosing that tight leash you have on your control around my people. It will be a disaster I do not want to experience." Serena turned around to stare at him bewildered.

She had assumed that his raw display of emotions was natural to him. But now it seemed as if he was protecting his people. He did not want her to loose her control and hurt his people. He did not care much for her tight control, nor was he interested in making her one of his own, he just wanted to make sure that she was safe to be around with.

It hurt.

"I am no danger to your kind. I can control myself." He straightened on the couch and looked at her.

"But we cannot. And you will eventually loose control. The overflowing emotions around here will overwhelm you. Everything will overwhelm you. And from what I can tell you have not been exposed to pregnancies, all your physical control will shatter. You will be in pain, and your emotions will not be functioning. I can already imagine the changes you will undergo once the pregnancy begins to take its toll. I need you to slowly but surely dispense those emotions, let them leak out slowly." He ran a hand down her back, Serena became rigged. She did not want to be near him now, when her emotions were so loose.

"I will keep that in mind. Now if you do not mind, I must rest, the day was...long." She stood up and he followed suite. Serena made a move to remove the veil still stuck on her head, but Darien took hold of her hand making her release the veil.

"Allow me." He took the veil off, wrapped it gently and placed it on the couch.

"Thank you."

"Need help taking anything else off." His voice was serious but his eyes were laughing. Serena shook her head and headed for the bathroom. She would take her dress off in there, take a bath and change into something more comfortable.

When she came back out a while later, Darien was not in the room. She was grateful. The thought of climbing into that bed with him was not pleasant. She had contemplated several scenarios to prevent their sleeping together, but none seemed to be such a good idea.

She nearly had the covers on her when he came in through the door that led into the sitting room. Serena froze with the covers half way up her body, she had worn a nightgown from her homeland, and it was not much of body wear.

The gown was made of white lace, sheer lace that was far more transparent than her veil. The gown was loose around her curves, but it did not take much straining to see beneath the cloth.

Serena quickly dragged the covers over her body when she noticed him staring at her clearly visible breasts.

"I...Its lunarian and I feel far more comfortable in loose clothing. The gowns Molly have for me are tight and with my stomach growing I cannot sleep well. It is not an invite for you to advance." She blurred out before she could even stop herself.

Darien chuckled and came up to the bed, dispensing his shirt. He had changed into simple white cotton trousers. When he climbed in the bed besides her, edging closer to her, Serena moved further away. He laughed and edged closer to her, only to have her move further away from him in agitation. When Serena got to the edge of the bed, Darien moved closer behind her. With no where to go, she did not move.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him and moved back into the middle of the bed.

"Do not worry I have no intention of taking advantage of a pregnant woman, especially when that woman is carrying my child and is my beloved wife." Serena seemed to relax for a bit, she let her head rest fully on the pillow, and she did not try to remove his hand from her stomach area.

Darien waited until Serena fell asleep, she was less likely to be dithered about him exploring her stomach if she was asleep.

He wanted to feel it.

To feel the child inside of her move, to feel it living in the womb of his dearest nemesis. He wanted to be reassured. What he was asking of Serena, of his and her people was far greater than they have come to realize.

He was a man of little desires outside of intercourse.

He was not in love, nor had he ever been in love, and he had very little doubt that he would ever fall in love again, but Serena, Serena had so much more; she had never been with any man before. She had not explored the human heart and the possibility of love. She was sacrificing her chance at love for an alliance that neither of them were certain would survive.

If she failed to deliver the baby the alliance would shatter and she would be trapped with enemies all around her.

He did not love her, but he was not willing to let her die either. She was going to be the mother of his child for all intent and purposes, the least he could do was make sure that she was if nothing at all satisfied with her life as his wife.

He did not feel the child kick, but sometime in her sleep Serena's hand did wonder to her stomach and lightly brushed against his resting hands.

She was so innocent, so locked up and weighted down with responsibilities. Her life since the moment she was born had been one of control, she needed to let that go. It is impossible to live with such emotional restraints.

Next Day:

Serena was sleeping when Darien woke up. He did not want to get up, but he had to, the day was awaiting them. He had a lot of minor details of the kingdom to take care of, and Serena needed to be given a post and she needed to gain the trust of the people.

That of course means mingling with the common people, and she needed some practice with the palace nobility before she could be trusted with commoners.

"Wake up. Serena wake up." He lightly patted her on the shoulders, but she did not budge.

"Serena. We have a long day and you need to be up now." When she did not do anything more than shrug his hand away, Darien decided to go bath and get ready first before coming back to her.

He came back and tried to wake her up but to no avail. Serena did not wake up at all. She remained sleeping despite his best efforts. He did everything but dump a cold bucket of water on her, and with the way things were going he had every intention of doing so.

"Fine. You wake up whenever you want to, but I have to go." With that he left her sleeping on the bed. Darien was not certain of what to expect now. He had expected that being so in control and cool minded Serena would be the type of person who...well did not sleep in, but she was in deep sleep and he could not wake her up no matter what.

He arrived in his office with his entire council present. They were already prepared and ready to go. Serena's shenshi's were also present.

Darien seated himself at the head of the council table and prepared to commense with business.

"Where is your bride?" Malachite asked staring at him with a brow raised. Darien placed the files in his hands aside having noticed that Serena's guards had not asked weather or bothered to question her presence.

"My wife has decided that the previous nights events were too...tiring. She is resting for a bit longer." Malachite's brows rose further up and several of his generals looked up to stare at him.

"This is an important day, could she not understand that today would be her introduction to the kingdom as its queen?" Berly asked.

"I did not get the chance to explain." Darien replied trying to avert the course of the conversation. He did not know why Serena refused to wake up, but he was no in the mood to explain anything to any of the members of his council present at the moment.

"Why did you not explain the importance of the day to her?" Nephrite added, he was beginning to get suspicious, none of Serena's people seemed to be questioning the King so certainly they must know something, something that none of them wanted revealed.

"Serena is difficult to wake in the mornings. She is a very strong sleeper." Mina interjected having had enough of their inquiring. Besides it was Serena's own fault for being such a deep sleeper.

"She cannot neglect her duties like this. How do you expect your queen to rule a world if she cannot rise from her own bed in the morning?" Berly reprimanded clearly not pleased by Mina and the very presence of the Lunarians in their Royal Meeting Hall.

"Serena is very...resourceful...She is an excellent ruler." Lita added.

"Excellent with protecting those who are under her wing, and fair, and she delivers justice with no prejudice...but that is what she is, a leader of action and example, she is not one with talent for court matters. Mina serves as her proxy in those matters. You may take her ruling and examples as you would Serena's." Amy finalized the conversation knowing full well that if Raye interfered there would be trouble.

"So basically she is a witless Queen all brute and no brains. Great!" Berly rose to her feet and stared down at Darien.

"You cannot be serious about this can you. She is clearly unfit to rule. How can you trust her with the faith of our people?"

"You have every right to be concerned with my lack of responsibility Berly, but I assure you I do not fail those who place their trust in me." Serena's voice caught them off guard.

She was standing in the doorway, having entered without their knowledge. Berly glared her way, taking note of how the simple ash brown dress she wore made her golden locks shine with a corn cold glean, and her baby blue eyes seemed warmer with the fatigue clearly present on her face.

"I apologize for the disrespect and the seeming lack of care my actions have cause. I do care for the Earth people for they are now my people." With that said, she bowed. When she looked back up, Berly had returned to her seat on Darien's left. Malachite was on his right, the only seat available for Serena was the seat across from him, the seat often reserved for the queen. The seat further away from him.

Darien rose to his feet and made a move to come and escort her to her seat but Serena raised her hand to stop him.

"Please. I can seat myself." she took her seat and he returned to his seat.

The first thing they addressed were the grievances of their people.

Several merchants complained about the import of Lunarian goods and how its taking away their business. Then there were complaints from guards about how having Lunarians in their midst was an insult to them and the war.

"This issue must be better handled. A serious conflict might break out." Zoicite said.

"It will not, our people will not allow such a thing to happen. Petty fighting only occurs when one party becomes overpowered by emotions of anger, our people will not allow that to happen." Lita interjected.

"I believe that is the issue here. The humans take our neutrality as a sort of...inhuman characteristic and it makes them uncomfortable in our presence. They need to feel as if we feel. Humans pride themselves in their emotional state of being. We however understand that it is illogical to allow emotions to cloud ones judgement. They believe emotions make up their general judgmental capabilities." Amy concluded, she was the logical one, she understood more about human nature than all of them. She had done a study on anthropology and on the human psyche, she was very versed in human behavior.

"That is an insult. We do pride ourselves in being able to sympathize, to be angered by wrong doings, to care for those in need...and to love." With that last statement she turned to stare at Serena.

"So do we." Mina stated.

"We feel everything that you humans do. We feel more than you do because we are more aware of the world and the senses. But we do not allow it to effect us." Lita interrupted finally.

"And there in lies our difference. We allow others to know that we are human." Nephrite gently stated.

"And that's the problem isn't it. You are not human." Berly's statement was a fact, but her tone was accusatory. She was just stating the simple facts.

And that realization was what was so troubling.

Yay. Summer Vacation = faster updates

give me ideas, it will be like interactive writing, the fans let me know what they want and I see what I can do with it…

_Enjoy_


	9. Chapter 9: Hunger

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But htings are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter 9: Hunger**

The rest of the meeting did not proceed any better. Just one argument after another. None of them could agree on what to do with regards to the numerous complaints. Many of those who came with complaints were mortals.

There was one Lunarian who came forth, but not with a complaint, but rather a suggestion about the difficulties she is facing dealing with the other mortals who are harming her business.

Her name was Aila, Serena remembered her, she had a skill with crystals. Some of her jewelry was part of the Royal treasury.

"Aila, I would prefer if you would comply to having one of the guards around, your skills with crystals is invaluable. I have seen your handiwork on my wife. I would truly appreciate it if you continued to make more for her and the rest of my family." Darien stated staring at the earrings adorning Serena's ears. They were a clear blue green opal color, the earrings were in the form of tear-drops, but had small glittering strands that connected the main stone to the ear. It was truly magnificent.

"Mortal guards, I am certain that Darien can spare some." Serena stated, Aila nodded bowing in the traditional Lunarian manner before moving to the side for the next person.

By the time they were all done Serena was really just ready to crawl back into her bed. She had never received so much complaints in her entire days, it was so hard to deal with this. Lunarians did not complain. When they had issues they dealt with them together, there was barely any need for outside intervention.

"It gets better after a while. Its just the new transition that is becoming an issue for the people." Darien stated as he assisted Serena off of the table. The other members had long ago dispersed, leaving the King and Queen to handle the issues immediately at hand.

Serena was hungry, she could feel her agitation rising with each hour that passed without her eating. Sure, she maintained her composure and her good sense of self, but the hunger was gnawing at her, but since she was not aware of the customs here, she did not know how to appropriate demand food.

"Now, if you are ready we can go on to survey how the training of the palace guards is going, and then from there on we can return to the office to file some paperwork." Serena nodded, it was only a few hours past noon, so how long would it be before they had dinner?

Too long. Serena spent hours walking around the palace with Darien. And the damned dress she was wearing did not do much to help the walking. The freakish tent was hindering her pace and getting stuck on every bush they pass.

About an hour into their walk and she had to rip off the bottom half of the dress, leaving a good portion of her legs bare.

"I do not think…that is appropriate attire to be walking around in public in." Darien stated. He stared down at her bare feet, a devilish smile adorning his beautiful face. Serena rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

The hunger combined with fatigue and just simple irritation was getting to her nerves.

"I cannot function in this…contraption. If you wish to continue then allow me to change into something else." Serena nearly bit back the words at him. The smile on his face only broadened.

"Then use magic. I know you are very good at it. I'm sure you can summon forth more comfortable attire." Darien watched as a slight twitch of irritation found its way to Serena's face. And the glee in his eyes just soared. He had finally found it, her weak spot. Her so called button; hunger. Serena did not deal well with hunger, and she was about to crack at any minute.

She rolled her eyes again for the thousandth time and turned away from him. She surveyed the land for a moment until she saw a bush large enough to conceal her full form. She made her way to it and Darien chuckled.

He knew very well why Serena sought that little bush to hide behind. Her people were renown for their ability to wield magic. She could summon cloths at will, but of course before the cloths manifest themselves, she must first be bare. Stark naked.

He was in the process of imagining that state of nakedness when she stepped out of the bush.

He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he had to double over to prevent himself from falling over.

She was standing in front of him, wearing the same garbs he was, the same that is expect for the fact that hers were made specifically for her body-more feminine in fit, and in color.

She was wearing the same navy blue cotton pants, the same flurry cotton silk shirt, and even the same silk frolic necktie. Her shoes were the same as well, but like her cloths they were smaller for her size.

"Yes, amusing, though I fail to see how. Your cloths are more comfortable for frolicking around, where-as mines are not at all useful for anything but tormenting me." She held her head high when she made a pass to walk away from him.

"That is because dear wife…your cloths are more comfortable for awaiting me in the palace, perhaps even in the bedroom, and for hiding that giant womb where my child is growing." His words sent a sort of anticipatory flurry down her stomach and a quiver trailed its way down her spine.

Serena did not want to, but she couldn't help the blush that found its way to her face.

"Do not worry. You still look spectacular even though you are now fully showing. In all fairness, I prefer you like this. Its quite extraordinary to see another life come to be." Serena forced her bangs down so as to cover the flush stealing its way to her face. She walked away and Darien followed suite.

They continued to walk, Darien keeping his arms draped over her shoulder despite her earlier protests. They walked across the training fields in that fashion, stopping occasionally to watch the soldiers train, to dispense advice to all parties both Lunarians and Earthians. And to hear the people out.

"How can you expect us to train with…with…women?" One of the young guards came fort to Darien, completely ignoring Serena's presence. Darien knew his reason and could not blame them. His people were known for protecting their women, women did not take part in combat, they were protected, sheltered.

He did not know how to address the situation. He himself felt the same way about Serena, that she needed to be protected, sheltered. But he was at the same time aware of her strength, of what she was capable of. THat she was his rival in strength and leadership.

"What is wrong with fighting with another soldier. Who is your opponent?" Serena asked. The man frowned for a moment, as if hesitant about responding to Serena. He true a sideways glance to Darien for approval, who just raised a brow.

"She is a woman. Karrla, I believe her name is Karrla." Serena nodded, turned towards the field and motioned for two of the soldiers, one of the soldiers that came forth was a Lunarian male, and the other a mortal one. They both bowed low to Serena and Darien before rising again.

"Ja'ke, and…"

"Mason." The soldier responded.

"Ja'ke and Mason; Mason, I would like you to go and retrieve the soldier Karrla, and Ja'ke, I would ask that you and…" She turned her attention to the young man who had complained about fighting with a woman, he seemed nervous about all of the sudden attention he was receiving but answered anyways.

"Mathew."

"Mathew, I would like you to spare a little with this female Karrla whom you believe to be so incompetent and lets see how well she is. In fact I would like you and Mason and Ja'ke to fight her at the same time." Darien wanted to object, he almost did, but Serena held up a hand in clear objection and despite his agitation he did hold back.

When all intended parties arrived, Serena summoned forth a circle to enclose the fighters and stood aside to let them fight.

A few minutes later, and the fight had drawn the entire field as an audience. They stood and watched as Karrla fended off three full fledged fighters.

"How did you know she could handle herself?" Darien asked, watching as the girl flung Mathew against Ja'ke, and then side stepped to land a full blown kick against Masson's head, knocking him out cold.

"Karrla was specifically trained by Lita, they share bloodlines though she is of Mars. She is a child of the God of War, combat is what she knows best." Serena stated as she watched Karrla take a full punch to the face and not even flinch. Her nose began to bleed. It was probably broken, again. Hopefully she gets time to set it before it begins to heal.

"She is…a beast." Darien stated watching in amazement as a single female warrior bested two of his male soldiers and one of Serena's.

When the match ended Mathew was barely breathing, and Karrla despite having won, was breathing rather heavily. Serena dissipated the shields and looked at them.

"Now, do you feel secure in your masculinity fighting against a woman. In my homeland, such disrespect would be amended with servitude. But I will leave it as it is." Serena turned her gaze away from him and focused it on the rest of the crowd.

"Now, is there any amongst you who have complaints about fighting against a woman?" There was utter silence in the crowd. No one so much as took a breath.

She swirled around and made her way back towards the palace entrance-ignoring the fact that they still had at least a good half of the palace to survey. She was ravenous and the sun would be setting in no time at all.

Unfourtunately before she could make her way through the palace, to the kitchen, Darien intersected her.

"Well, seeing as how we finished early there, how about we get an early start on those paper-works." He stared at her all smiles, Serena felt an annoyed twitch work its way to her face. She was getting rather tired of this. SHe knew keeping her emotions intact was the most important part of her, but this was beyond her ability to handle. She was starved and Darien seemed to have no understanding that a living creatures needs nourishment. And a said creatures who was pregnant would need twice as much.

She was hungry, and her hunger was that of two people.

But she could quell it, Darien was trying to push her over the edge. He was trying to make her loose her self-control over food and she would be damned if she allowed him that victory. This was war after all.

"Sure. Lead the way." Stepping aside, Serena made way for Darien who followed suite immediately. His personal office was located on the second floor, next to his library.

REad & REvieW


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Company

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But things are about to change, for the moon princess and the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Review and Find out.

I'm writing this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awesome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predator. and Shattered Mirror:

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Company!**

Inside the office, stacks of papers and books were perched from the entrance all the way tot he main desk. The area looked a total mess.

"What a mess." Serena stated before turning to face the man standing at the doorway staring at her intently. There was a look in his eyes that spoke of secrete Serena was too starved to try and understand at the moment.

"Yes, well papers come in at a rate far too quick for me to handle. A lot of things get piled up." He moved further into the room, walking beyond her towards the desk.

"Is there at least some order to the pile-up." Serena made her way to one of the desks on the side of his, it was smaller one than his, but sufficient. Almost like the desk of a helper, if he ever had one that is.

"Nope. Enjoy." Serena's eyes froze on him, the reprimand in them clear, he cleared his throat obviously realizing that she was not in the mood, and immediately turned to his own pile of documents.

She sat down and began to go through his work. Walking around the room, checking as many files as she could to see if there was a way to order them accordingly.

She began to separate the papers accordingly. Stacking them in the categories they belonged in. After she got tired of filing them on her own, she commenced to used magic.

"Cheating." Darien murmured. Serena spared him a momentary glance before continuing.

"You should just be greatfull that I am helping at all." Serena resumed her seating area on the smaller desk and began going through the papers on her own.

She continued to check through the papers, one after another for hours.

Despite the number of hours they both spent looking through official documents, signing papers and rejecting propositions it seemed as if they did not so much as place a dent on the number of files.

She was so agitated, the very sound of their breathing was becoming a nuisance. Serena did not know how he could sit there for hours without food.

Serena sighed, and lumped the fire she was looking at on the table.

She stared up at Darien, he was looking through some papers on his own, with severe intensity. He was so focused on what she was doing that for a moment she could almost forget her hunger and the fact that she was intensely frustrated at him for his lack of concern for her well-being.

"Are you just going to keep staring…or is there something you want?" Serena rolled her eyes, as if the arrogant man did not know. Her stomach had been growling for hours.

"Well…now that you mention it, I would like to…"A knock sounded at the door, she sighed exasperated.

Malachite walked into the room, bowed then stood up.

"We have a party arriving." When he said that Darien looked at him confused.

"What party?" He asked staring at Malachite who sighed, moved into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Huh! Sire the Tournament of Champions is going to be held here. The Notice was sent months ago. Did you not receive it?" Darien looked around at the papers he was reading then at Malachite and spread his arms to indicate the whole mess.

"I've been held up." Malachite sighed in frustration and leaked deeper into the room. He turned to stare at Serena and offered her a bow before turning to stare at Darien.

"I know you have been busy, but the Council sent notice and now the party is here without any preparations to meet them, and with our…situation with the Lunarians, there is bound to be trouble." The reprimand from Malachite was clear and as much as she enjoyed it Serena knew the troubles in keeping up with a nation's troubles. Papers never cease to arrive.

She got to her feet and stood besides Malachite.

"Well, there is no need to waste time here fuming over the situation. How long do we have before they arrive?" Serena asked looking at Malachite now.

"Three hours, they will be here within that time." Serena stared at him eyes wide. She was hoping for days, at least. But this, this was too soon.

She would have to inform her people within the hour of what is to come. And as it seems, prepare living space for them as well.

"Too short…" She turned towards Darien he nodded.

"We should send a messenger to ask for a delay." He said getting up on his feet. Serena shook her head immediately while shouting at the same time.

"NO. We can make it. Malachite get me some of the servants to meet me in the dinning hall, and compile a list of all the house servants, and if you can find me a map of the palace so that I can see where the guest quarters and all the spare rooms are." Malachite nodded and walked out to carry her orders out. Darien stared at her for a moment, then a lopsided smile found its way to his face.

"I guess, I have no choice but to comply seeing as how my new wife and Queen seems so persistent." Serena sighed.

"You need to get your accounts ready, we are going to have to alter them. But in the mean time tell me about this Tournament, while of course me make our way to the hall." Darien nodded looked through his desk and pulled out a faded light green covered book.

As they walked to the hall, Darien told her about the tournament. It was supposedly a match between nobles and warriors throughout the kingdom.

It was elicited by their ancestors to bring the people closer, and it was also used to find worthy worriers to join the Palace Guard.

The tournament hosts fighters from the all of the 4 main kingdoms and the Central Kingdom itself. Darien was in charge of the tournament this year.

"I am participating as well. Its always a good sign of camaraderie to have a ruler take part in such affairs." he stated as they entered the Hall. Serena nodded, knowing full well that he just wanted to fight.

The tournament includes many different parts to it. There was the horse races, the sword fights, jousting, fencing, and of course the fist to fist fighting sections. Serena had to admit after hearing him explain the rules of each section she too wanted to take part.

But with her condition, she really doubted that she would be able to do any such thing.

Darien was just finishing his explanation when the servants began to stream in. Grateful for his promptness Serena began to instruct the maids on what to expect.

They would need to maintain the guest quarters as well as the main ones, she also interested several maids to be the personal aids to the most important guests the Kings.

"If any of you know anyone who is looking for work, preferably a family member of a close friend who you can be sure is well trained and will do a wonderful job, then present them here tomorrow first thing." With that she sent the maids ahead to begin cleaning the guest hall.

Next were the three cooks, she had Darien increase their allowance so as to accommodate the arrives and then asked them to find more aid. She also handed them a list of several of her own people who would be more than able to help out.

"I am going to need more servants even for tonight…are you certain there are no more." Serena asked staring at the five page list of names, ages and positions. She had assigned every single worker in the palace, yet she was still short about a dozen for the night.

They would need fast work to get this going.

"I'm sure, you've even sent the squires and pages to work Serena. Whatever is not done tonight can be handled tomorrow." Darien said from the seat besides her.

"Yes well, its improper to not be ready for guests. That goes against every rule of etiquette I know of both mortal and Lunarian." She sighed and dropped her head against the table.

"Its not a big deal, its night and they will just eat, some will bath and then off to bed they will go. If we have the room ready and something to warm their bellies…" She sprang to her feet. Darien looked as she wondered over to the hall to stop a boy carrying several buckets of water.

"Is that headed to the guest hall?" She asked him, the boy bowed then nodded.

"Yes your highness." Serena took a hold of his shoulder.

"It would be a great favor to me if you can call the young ladies' my friends to me. Tell them it is of the most importance that they get here fast." The boy nodded and wondered off.

When she returned to her seat besides Darien, she pulled the map Malachite had brought to her and stared at it. Then she stared up at Malachite himself and a sort of smile found its way to her face.

Darien was taken aback for a second. He was certain that Serena was sporting a smile or at least what looked like one, the lift of her lips was so small that one could barely call that a smile…but sure enough it was.

"What are you planning?" He asked staring at the map with her.

"Just some relocations. We need more guest rooms…and well, the Senshi and I occupy a large part of the guest hall. I can; with _clear disapproval_, move in with you for the time being." Darien raised a brow at that statement about her 'clear disapproval'.

"So." He stated, the Senshi were still there, which meant a good portion of the Eastern wing belonged to them for their use.

"So I will find them other living areas for the duration of the time." Serena looked up, Darien was about to ask her just how she intended to do that, when the door opened and the girls walked in.

Serena explained to them what was happening; why the palace was in such a ruckus and then her grand plan.

"You cannot be serious in your intend Serena." Mina said staring at her leader with those blank eyes that for a breath seemed to sport cold ice.

"It is the only option. Or would you have us leave those guests outside?" Mina bit back her respond. Yes she would. She would rather go against all proper Lunarian etiquette than do as Serena requested.

"We can always construct some lodging for them, a small crystal cabin…"Raye tried to resolve the issue but Serena shook her head.

"Not enough time, besides It would be very displeasing for them, they are not use to such things and where would you suggest we erect it. In the gardens…or field?" Raye sighed and looked away.

"So we are clear then. Wonderful. You girls go pack up and I am sure Malachite's men will help you find your way around." Serena dismissed them. They all gave a final bow before leaving.

Darien just stared at her, his mouth wide open. Serena turned to Malachite without a care and stared at him. Malachite has always been a man renown for his own control over his emotions, but at the moment their was such deep anger in his eyes that it would have sent any normal person quivering in fear.

As it was, Serena was no normal person.

"I am sure your hall is large enough to have at least another room for one of my girls. I would pare you with Raye, but knowing her, she would kill you in the dead of night. So I think, you should house Mina for the time being. Hopefully she is more in control at the moment." Serena said to him, not at all caring about the rage emanating from him.

"If I may…your highness…I did not agree…" Serena held up her hand to stop him.

"I did not ask you to agree. This is an order from your Queen, do you dare go against it?" Malachite reverted back to his cold self and shook his head. Serena nodded her approval and commenced with business.

Darien watched with fascination as the Senshi returned an hour later with their belongings and his generals picked them up. As he watched, he could not decided weather he wanted to burst out laughing at the helplessness in his men's faces or to sympathize with them.

So he kept his focus on directing orders as to the games to be played and how to go about constructing them.

The soldiers were in charge of preparing the field. Those who were going to participate were exempt from the work- because they would need their rest.

"And I would like you to send out an official order in the morning, all of the Lunarian fighters in our group deemed ready by the master can take part." He told his squire. The boy nodded. Darien was about to dismiss the lad when Serena turned her cold blue gaze upon him.

"No they will not. My people do not take part in meaningless battles." She told him. Darien looked at her and sighed. He did not want to have to deal with this, but now it seemed unavoidable. It was time that Serena came to realize that these were no longer _her_ people. But rather _their_ people.

"They are not your people dear wife. Or have you forgotten I too am King and ruler in this realm. They will take part not only in the fights but the entertaining I have seen and heard some of the Lunarian people perform they are exceptional. Besides it will be up to them to decide, I am simply putting it out there." He said sending the boy away.

"Meaningless fighting is nothing more than an act of vio…"

"Then think of it as training. You cannot hope to keep your people and my people separate in nature. As demeaning as our nature might be to you, I think its only fair to allow the two to mix, because the gods have not gifted you and the Lunarian's with a plausible nature either. We are all faulty and it is our faults that will bring us together. Why do you wish to keep us apart?" Serena breathed in, but did not respond.

She continued to instruct maids and other servants as to what to do. While Darien made preparations for the actual field tournament. Making a list of the games, the prizes and arranging all the other minor details.

"They are here." Malachite stepped in hours later to let them know. Serena sighed and got to her feet. Darien besides her.


	11. Chapter 11: Guests

** Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailormoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But things are about to change, for the moon princess and the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Review and Find out.

I'm writing this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awesome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predator. and Shattered Mirror:

**Chapter 11: Guests **

They walked together, hand in hand to the palace entrance where they were met by their _guests_.

The four Kings were graying men, but it was clear that they were warriors born, strong in build and stronger in heart. Besides them were their families. Serena took in the joyful exchange of greeting between the Kings. She took note of how Darien seemed to familiar with most of them and seemed to be truly pleased with their arrival.

"This is my wife Serenity." Darien introduced her. She greeted them first in the ways of the Lunarians, but took note of their confused expressions.

She stopped, not certain what to do. She had seen many greetings here, most of the females who greeted her or Darien bowed…but that was not the Lunarian way, it actually goes against one of their most ancient traditions.

"Will you not greet us my lady. It is usually customary to bow to Royalty?" One of the women asked, she was a beautiful woman with hair the color of flames and wheat.

Serena looked at her, she raised her brow.

"My apologies, I did greet you, but in the ways of my people. What my dear husband has forgotten to mention is that I am his Lunarian wife Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. And I bow only to the Gods." Serena stated staring into the women's face with empty eyes. The other women became agitated and looked away. Several of the older women smiled and stared at Serena with something close to approval.

"Quite understandable. Forgive us for not recognizing your greeting." One of the older women stated. The Second King, Lea had a hold of her waist. Serena looked at the older woman and nodded.

"No need to. Shall we enter, it is after all dark and you must be exhausted." Serena said, she made a move to turn around, but Darien grabbed hold of her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She had every intention of stumping on his toe, but they had guests.

"I think I really like your wife young King. Wish I had spotted her first for my dear son." The third King Joshua said taking his wife's hand and following Serena and Darien into the palace.

"Speaking of sons where is Malachite?" The Last King David looked around. His wife was walking besides him and behind them were seven young girls…all of them silent, but with wondering eyes. And all of them looked strikingly identical to Malachite…save for several differences here and there.

"He had some business to attend to." Darien stated darting his eyes away from the King's. The King nodded his head leaving it at that, but the Queen did not. She raised a brow at Endymion.

"You mean he is avoiding us." A statement not a question." That son of mine, does not even come to visits his own family after we came all this way." She shrugged and walked with her husband right besides her. And though her tone was sour, she was sporting a delicate smile on her face and her daughter muffled laughter behind her.

Darien and Serena escorted their guests directly to the dinning area, which was already prepared by the maids and squires whom Serena had had working.

Darien would not admit it now, but he was extremely relieved that things had worked out as they had. And more than that, he was grateful for Serena, grateful for her crafty mind, for her quick work and for the fact that she was not willing to fail him- despite the fact that they were enemies…err were enemies.

He took her hand firmly into his moments before they took their seats, everyone had been waiting for them to take their place first before they would, he squeezed her hand and delivered upon it a gentle kiss before releasing her at her designated seat at one end of the table, and then making his way to his seat at the other end of the table.

When he was standing across from her, and when he had her nod of approval he took his seat; at the same time she did. After they were both seated everyone else followed suite.

The dinner went by exceptionally well. The mild conversation around the dinner table was one of complete camaraderie. Which is to say, no one had yet brought up the topic about the End of the War and so forth.

Darien was caught up in several conversation with princesses, Queens- several trying to get him to be with their daughters or nieces, and Kings talking about business as usual. He was so caught up that he did not have time to capture Serena in a light conversation. Not that he could with her sitting so far across from him.

He managed to sneak a peek at her during his conversation with one of Malachite's sisters, only to catch her gaze. There was a look about her that was not the typical one he had been accustomed to.

Her mouth was full and she was trying to hide the lump in her cheeks. When their gazes met her face turned red and her lips went up in a wondrous smile. He could barely breath when he saw that. She was enjoying herself, or rather enjoying the meal.

He too smiled, unable to keep himself from doing so. She looked so guilty, yet so…so…

"So Darien, are you going to take part in the sword play?" Beryl asked, leaning over Darien. She smiled her beautiful emerald hair casting a sort of red halo around her face, making her emerald green eyes shine. Beryl truly looked like a faye creature with her exotic beauty.

It was truly extraordinary. Which made it impossible to resist her.

"I am not certain I will. I am still undecided as of now." She pouted, their conversation drew the attention of several of the dinner guests. They focused on me as if expecting something else.

As a warrior he usually took part in the tournaments, it was the only time he could act as a necklace as any other soldier. And it was always good to see who amongst his soldiers could top him. He was after all, born with a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left.

"Yes Darien…Do take part in this tournament, and maybe I shall allow one of my personal warriors to spar with you." Serena mocked, half serious. Darien stared at her, brow raised in challenge.

"Yes do give your girls permission to fight. I am sure I can give them some well needed pointers." Darien stated smiling openly at her. Serena rolled her eyes at his esteemed self confidence.

"Don't flatter yourself, my girls can more than handle you, just be grateful you will not need to face me." Serena said. That grin on his face only widened, he leaned in on the table folding his hands under his chin and regarding the warrior he had taken for wife with a sort of firry spark in the debts of his eyes.

"You can spar with me anytime you want. In fact I would love to spar with you, and I will gladly lose and let you take the mantle if that pleases you." His pun did not go unnoticed, and the dinner guests did not even attempt to fein ignorance at his statement. Their was a series of laughter and chuckling going around. Serena however, despite her best attempts could not prevent the fluttering of her stomach or the slight color that smeared her cheeks.

"I doubt you can handle it?" She replied earning her sounds of approval from the older women and the men at the table.

"By the Gods Darien, your wife is a treasure. Forget finding her for my son, now I wish I had found her for myself." Malachite's father stated earning him a playful glare from his wife.

"Really dear, I doubt you would know what to do with her." She said. Their daughters laughed as did the other queens. Serena herself held back a smile.

"As if I know what to do with you." He murmured pitifully.

"Yes well, she and her people have this philosophy which gives them privilege to say whatever comes to mind with no emotional attachment." Beryl said staring at Serena with a sarcastic smile about.

"Yes I have come to notice that many of your people do not portray their emotions, or emotions as we would. Those who do have a very narrow emotional range. Its even truer for those of your people who hold important posts. You are a bit different. Though you try to hide it, I can see of emotions at work in you." One of the Queens, Zoicite's mother Claris stated watching Serena intently.

"That is because Darien has been mentoring her." Beryl said again, her statement though true was meant as an insult to Serena and an insult it was.

"Yes…well, still that doesn't explain why you do not show emotions." One of the other females, the daughter of a provincial king said.

"Why do you show emotions?" Serena retorted. She looked at her with a quizzical frown.

"Well, because its the humane thing to do, and its normal." She replied.

Serena shook her head.

"Its only normal, because its been preconditioned in your society as the normal thing to do. And in mines lack of emotions has been preconditioned as the normal course of action." Serena said casting her gaze upon her meal.

There was utter silence throughout the table because what she said was true. Many of the people of earth had presumed that the Lunarian's lack of emotion is a strange and inhumane behavior. What most of them did not seem to comprehend is that the Lunarians were not human and to them the showing of emotions was abnormal.

"Yes, well thought you seem to think that is the best form of action, I personally believe that people who show each other their feelings are in a way trusting each other. Trusting each other at a far deeper level than simply doing trustful things." King Alec, Jediet's father stated taking a hold of his wife Juan's hand and kissing it.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"Well, for instance if you were to cry in front of someone, then you are showing them your weaknesses and trusting with your care at your weakest. Most people presume tears are the ultimate sign of weakness, but anger is. When you trust someone enough to lose your temper, to lose your common sense around then you truly trust them. Because when you can truly trust another person to care for you at your worst, then you can trust them to care for your at all times." King David said. Serena stared at him, taking note at the smile that decorated his wife's face and the smiles on their children's faces.

"My wife thought me that." He finished turning to stare at her with a smile of his own.

"Yes well, men don't know much about understanding their own emotions. We women though emotional creatures have a depth of understanding and an insight that makes us indispensable to our race. They are the muscles, and we the brain and hearth." Queen Josephine said taking Serena's hand into hers and gently patted it on the back.

"Yes, you do have a point. I never saw it that way." Serena said nodding at Josephine with an empty smile.

"Yes well, I would still like to know how it came to be. Its quite an interesting case study really. We are so similar as creatures how is it that we developed such different behavioral patterns. Do you mind if I ask why?" Alice, King Lea's wife said looking over at her with sparkling eyes.

"Dear god, not at the dinner table honey. Wait for your scientific inquiries until later…much later, if possible." King Lea said staring at his wife with a worried expression.

"No, it is fine I can answer…It is quite simple. We Lunarians believe that emotions place you at risk of causing harm. Emotions cloud ones judgement and therefore provides with the potential danger of inappropriately using our powers. And believe me when I say we are a powerful race." Serena said staring at Beryl with those last words to place her in check. Beryl just met her gaze with a fierce one of her own.

" So, you refuse to show emotions because you fear loosing control over your powers?" Alice said, Serena nodded.

"Doesn't that reflect upon a weakness. You are not strong enough to control your powers when you are not in control of your emotions so instead of learning, you block out all emotions." Darien said staring at her with an unreadable expression. Serena returned his poker face with her own stoic expression.

"No, it is just a way we have chosen to learn to control those powers. And because of our choice we are magically more powerful than you and yours." Serena said, her statement- and the fact that she did not see the Earth people as her people did not sit well with many of the tables inhabitants and many of the guests could not stifle their concern- caused several brows to go up in inquiry.

"Ehh! That's right, isn't yours a female dominant culture. That's also another thing that has fascinated me, Its interesting how your Silver Alliance is one under the control of a female monarchial system and power descends through the matriarch system while ours is through the patriarch system. Why is that?" Alice asked against.

"Well; I suppose its similar to why your people give men power here. In the Silver Alliance the females are for the most part the strongest, however unlike you we do not just measure physical strength but all forms of it. And besides the Alliance doesn't limit the descent of power on gender, the powers chooses their hosts. Leadership in the Alliance comes to those whom our ancestors deem worthy. That is why we test all of our candidates." Serena said giving Darien a swift deadly look before returning her gaze back to Alice.

"So you had to fight for your position as Queen?" Alicia asked. Serena shook her head.

"I did not, the role choose me. Besides there is no one in the alliance who would dare challenge me for the throne." Serena statement was said in a matter of fact tone that yielded to do form of arrogance. It was a truth one that she took no undeserving pride from.

"So confident in your own abilities. If you are the strongest in your kingdom, why not face off with the strongest in our kingdom. It will provide us with the perfect show of who amongst you is the strongest and not to mention the intertwinement we will derive fro it." Beryl said a cruel grin etched on her face. Serena stared at her for a moment thinking, not conscious of the analytical look Darien cast her way.

"Hmm. Why not. What harm could there be in a quick spar." Serena offered. The satisfaction radiating off of Beryl was palpable. The rest of the table had fallen under a sort of deadly silence that made Serena look around curious as to why everyone looked so stern all of a sudden.

"Did you hear that Darien. She accepts the challenge to fight you." Beryl turned towards him so fast her red waves whipped around her as if some invisible wind had picked them up and was skittering them all around her beautiful face.

Darien did not respond, he just continued to stare at her cooly and uncertain as to why he was behaving in such a manner she returned the blunt stare.

After several more failed attempts to coarse a response from Darien, Beryl gave up and closed her mouth. The rest of the meal commenced with deadly silence. Everyone seemed anxious to be gone from the site. Darien's sudden cold demean did not go unnoticed to the table's occupants. Everyone but Serena seemed privy to some unspoken knowledge.

After dinner everyone retired to the ballroom where a series of entertainments had been prepared for the guests- usually there would have been a formal Ball held in honor of the guests to welcome the them. , but it had been such a short notice, all Serena could manage was this; not that this was any small thing. She had trained Marian Fire dancers hired to perform a Dragon's Ballad, one of the senshi's Amy had found her a Crystal Whisper who specialized in crystal magic and illusions, to top that off, she had managed to get several traveling entertainers, musicians and even the Senshi's to perform. It wasn't much- not by her standards, but it would have to do.

The Crystal whisper had just finished his performance, and it was time for the Senshis to come up. They were going to perform and ancient court performance- a fight, or rather a spar. But it would both showcase their strength and their cunning.

When they arrived on stage, they formed groups of two, Amy and Lita on one side, Mina and Raye on the other. Amy would face of against Raye and Lita against Amy, their elements would be rendered practically useless against each other, therefore they would have to rely on more than just that.

Half way through the battle/performance Serena could see Kind David and Lea practically off their seats their attention fully drawn to the battle. She surveyed the guests of honor and all of them seemed to be focusing on the battle furiously so.

When Lita's long foot slammed into Mina's head-sending the other girl crashing into the floor, Serena could hear the startled gasps around her.

Mina however, recovered immediately and sent a retaliatory kick straight into Lita's stomach. The blow knocked the breath out of Mina, she cough and there was a slight red taint on her lips. She was about to launch when Mina used her magic to bind her in place.

Lita struggled, but to no avail. After what seemed like enough time struggling Serena raised her hand. Mina released Lita who managed to straightened herself.

They saluted then moved away- Lita holding onto her stomach and limping- to let Raye and Amy finish their battle.

They too finished their fight soon enough with Amy coming out victorious. Raye had delivered a kick to her back sending her doubling. But that had provided Amy with a chance to use her powers to trap Raye.

There was a healer to the side who helped the girls with their wounds.

The was silent for a good amount of time after they finished fighting. Serena looked around concerned. She was about to clap when one silent clap from besides her caused a tidal wave of clapping.

She turned to stare at Darien who was besides her- he just looked ahead at where the girls had been fighting moments ago. She looked at the floor as well, not at all sure why he was so focused on it.

She did not have time to think about it either, because the musicians came in and began to play a soft mellow song. To lighten the mood.

Darien rose to his feet, took her hand and stepped into the center of the room with her at hand.

They were the only ones on the floor. And for a second she thought about going back, of pulling away. But his grip on her hand was painful. His knuckles were white from the force of his grip. Her eye twitched, but she did not draw any attention to them.

The song that played was a waltz.

Darien pulled her close, his hands clamped onto the small of her back and pulled her as close as her stomach could possibly allow.

The tips of her breasts grazed him with each step their took, boiling up her insides.

"Can you loosen your grip." Serena murmured when they were close enough. He looked at her, but did not comply.

Sighing, Serena attempted to pull away, but he did not give her a chance to. He forced his lips down on hers.

Their audience- the guests their families and a good number of the palace inhabitants- applauded or voiced their approval.

When he pulled away, Serena could not see that familiar satisfied or cocky look about him. In fact he looked worst than he did when Beryl had mentioned her fighting him.

"Will you?" He asked.

"Will I what?" Serena added confused. He spun her around

"Will you fight. Me. Will you really fight me?" He asked again. Serena stopped taking note of the strange tone of his voice and the malice in his gaze.

"Yes. I would." Serena said. The song ended and Darien stopped dancing, turned towards the audience with Serena to his side. He held their joined hands upwards and his other hand out. The claps resonated throughout the ballroom. Everyone applauded.

When the applause ended and the music commenced again. Darien released her to the crowd and made his way to the dais.

Serena couldn't help but feel as if he were brooding…or sulking. And surprisingly that did not sit well with her.

She was about to go demand what was wrong with him when a figure appeared in front of her.

Aieg'a. A dear friend and a comrade at arms.

"Will you honor me with a dance your highness. Its been too long since we were in each other's company." Serena nodded taking his offered hand and coming into the dance floor with him.

He was rather kind. Telling her about what was taking place in the Alliance and about old times in general.

Serena found herself strangely comforted by his presence. Sure she had the senshis to keep her company, but most of their interactions revolved around business or training. They rarely had enough time to do the later, let alone sit around and just chat.

So this little chat session with Aieg'a- though on the dance floor- was quite refreshing.

After her dance and Aieg'a took leave of her, Serena was bombarded with more dance requests from both mortal men and men from the Alliance. Several of the kings even requested dancing with her. But unlike the other mortal men- who were either silent or attempted to flatter her- they simply tried to make her laugh. And if she was asked to, Serena would have admitted that they came really close to making her laugh. She did smile, widely at some of them.

The song had just finished and Serena couldn't stand through another dance, she wanted to seriously get off the floor before someone else came forward requesting a dance.

Where was Darien when one needed him?' Serena thought as she tried to avoid potential dance partners. She spotted him seated on his 'kingly' chair shaking his head at a young women who most have requested a dance. She curtsied and walked away.

Serena was almost to the steps leading to her own seat when a figure intercepted her. She almost sighed her disappointment but somehow managed to quill it long enough to accept his offer to dance. When she looked up, she saw Darien and he was staring at her mercilessly.

He knew.

He could clearly see that she was tired. That she did not want to dance.

But he was not going to step in and help her.

Someone, despite knowing better, Serena was saddened by the concept.

He did not care.

And the knowledge burned a hole in her.

She kept her eyes locked with his until the cro wed of bodies dithered her line of vision cutting her off from him.

This is the fist chapter I'm updating from my college dorm room. YAHOOOO! I will try my best to keep updating, but with school work and jobs it might be a while before I update. So please…please…juts be patient with me.


	12. Chapter 12: Unspoken concerns

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailor moon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But things are about to change, for the moon princess and the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writing this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awesome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predator. and Shattered Mirror:

**Chapter 12: Unspoken Concerns**

He knew she had wanted him to save her.

Damn. He had wanted to save her. He had every intention of getting up and walking into that crowd and dragging her away from those swarming men.

Could they not see?

Were they blind to her silent pleas. She was tired. As right she should be. Serena had been running around all day, preparing for the guests and helping him out.

She should be dead tired by now.

And he was an ass for telling his temper get in the way of her needs.

She needed to rest. No. She deserved to rest.

And better she would get. Soon as he gets over his anger. With that he got up to his feet and walked out of the ballroom.

About half an hour later he returned to the ballroom. Serena was still on the floor dancing- more like flapping around. She was trying really hard to remain upright, but now she was swaying. He could clearly see it. Only a blind fool would be unable to see it.

With that he made his way to the floor. Making sure that no one noticed him until he had a hold of Serena's hand. Her dance partner turned around to glare at him, only to recognize him.

"Your highness." The man froze, not sure what was going on. Not that it mattered. Darien stepped in, inserting himself between him and Serena. He then continued with the dance until music ended.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked when he began dragging her out of the dance floor.

He did not respond, he just dragged her through the crowd and out the ballroom doors. Serena knew she should refuse to follow him wherever it was he was dragging her so harshly. But she was too tired to put up a worthy fight. This was bad. Really bad. To be this tired. She had never been this exhausted in her entire life.

Not when she went to the outer rings of Neptune to train, or when she went to Uranus to train in the harsh terrain- where the weather changed with each breath. She had not been this tired fighting an army of Dark Lurkers in the far recesses of space…this was..strange. And she needed to get checked to make certain that she was at full health.

Darien lifted her up the flight of stairs leading to his chambers; and to be honest she was grateful. Sure she looked like a little child in his arms, and her stomach was slightly pronounced, but so what; her feet were probably disabled at the moment anyways.

He finally reached his destination, _their_ bedroom.

And there on the couch he sat her down. She was about to say something when he began to pace. He just walked, back and forth, without uttering a single word. Just walked.

"…" Serena opened her mouth to say something, but then Darien suddenly stopped walking and just turned to face her. Fixing his intent gaze upon her. A frustrated frown coloring his face.

" Why would you?" He murmured that deep frown on his face getting even deeper.

"Why what?" Serena asked. She was completely confused. He'd been acting strange all day and now here he was asking her a question she had no idea about.

"Why would you fight me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" She retorted.

"Because…" Darien became frustrated again that he began his pacing. Serena was becoming seriously concerned. He really needed to stop think about what he was doing and then maybe try to speak again with some modicum of sanity.

But before she could tell him that, he faced her again, his pacing forgotten apparently with his king gaze because she only met with an ice cold stare of his again.

And to be honest it was getting to her. She was getting annoyed with him. The next words that come out of his mouth, better provide her with the explanation she required otherwise he would really get what was coming to him.

"How can you fight me in your condition?" He asked etching closer to her. Serena frowned, staring at his confused and tormented expression.

"What condition?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about. She wasn't ill, not terminally so. THere was no reason she couldn't fight him.

"What condition? Can you really ask me that. Serena. You are carrying my child…our child now. And the future ruler of our two allied nations. You cannot…You cannot be reckless." Darien finally stated. Serena got to her feet so that she was standing to face him bringing their faces closer.

"Eh! Just because I am with child doesn't mean…You mortals spend too much time in pregnancy. This is the longest I've ever seen anyone in maternal cycle. Besides I'm strong enough that…"He moved in, planting his lips against hers to silence her. He roamed the interior of her mouth with his tongue, taking great pleasure in the feel and taste of her.

"You are expecting. Any sudden stresses can be fatal to you and the child. I cannot…I know you are strong…but I am not as strong as you think I am…so for my sake, please do not do anything dangerous. I know that I am asking too much of you, but do not be the warrior Queen that you are for the remaining months. Wait until the child is born and you are at full health then if you want I will hold another tournament in your honor. And demand all of the best warriors in all four corners of the world gather for your to fight." He leaned into her, burying his head against her neck. Breathing in her scent and sighing from relief.

"There's no reason to worry. I am untouchable." She murmured to him, her hand dangling above his head but not really touching him.

"But I am worried. The thoughts that came to mind when I saw your guardians fight. That blow to the stomach by Mina could have been delivered on you. And then what? And besides that, how did you expect to dodge attacks, running around and jumping around in your state…sigh…never mind just promise me." Darien said, he took her head into his hands and stared intently into her eyes. Serena stared back at him. She thought of it for a second and a frown smudged her face, but she nodded. Darien smiled a sigh escaping him, and he kissed the edges of her lips, trying to turn that frown upside down.

"Good girl. Now, for your reward." He said picking her up. Serena frowned, but did not complain. He led her to the bathroom and deposited her on the tiled ground. Serena looked at the steaming, rose scented bath.

She tied her hair up immediately, turned her back to him and hunched over.

Darien began to unfasten the dress she was in, the damned contraption was very difficult to deal with and it was tied in multiple places. But he managed to release her from the contraption and then removed the dress, he removed it from her shoulders, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin beneath his touch.

When the shirt was completely on the floor, she unhooked the skirts and let them all drop to the ground. Not at all abashed by her nudity, Serena headed for the large tub. Darien took her hand and helped her settle in, the water felt so good against her tired body that she literary released a sound that was somewhere between the sigh and a moan.

"I bet its good huh!" He said, she nodded. Leaned her head backwards closing her eyes.

"Its divine. My body seems to be too heavy for me lately. And I get tired on my feet really easily." Serena said turning her head to the side to look at him. He sat down besides the toiled, placed his arms on the tub's edge close to her.

"I'm sorry. I noticed your distress on the floor and I should have stepped in. That was cruel of me. But I was so disturbed by concern for you and the baby…for the fact that you don't seem to realize that during this time you are more vulnerable." He said. She smiled nodded again.

"I guess that was reckless of me. But how would you be had it been you with child. It is difficult to behave different because my stomach is slightly larger." Serena said. Darien chuckled, dipping his hands in the water and lifting it up with handfuls of water that he gently ran over her mound.

He chuckled. "I hope that you'll be there to cheer me on. I know I will be asking you to sit on the sideline, but this is just for once, so please be content with just supporting me this once." Serena nodded at that a solemn look about her.

Darien messaged the ladder of soap and rose water over her protruding stomach and a sort of serene aura descended over the entire room.

"You should wash yourself now." He said. Handing her the soaped cloth. Serena ran the cloth over her arms and body, but he took it from her to wash her stomach. And then went behind her to wash her back.

"Hmmm..that feels good." She said. Darien chuckled again, and leaned into her to lightly kiss her on the cheeks before cleaning her face with nothing more than the rose scented water.

"Yes well, enjoy. Things are not going to be easy anymore." Serena leaned into him and let herself relax. She took another cloth and unconsciously began to wash him. She ran the cloth down the length of his arm, the same arm that was busy cleaning her up.

"So who were you dancing with?" Darien asked his voice sounding oddly stiff.

"What do you mean who? Incase you did not notice, I had many dance partners." At that he slapped the water splashing her with soapy water. Serena closed her eyes just in time.

"I mean who your first dance partner. You seemed very fond of each other." Serena sighed, wiping away the scented soapy water from her face. She stared at him and her frown deeper.

"Oh! You mean Aieg'a, he is a dear friend." Serena said. Darien began to rinse her with water.

"How dear?" Darien asked. Serena completely unaware or uncaring of his growing jealousy finished cleaning the parts of him that were within her reach. She then handed him the wash cloth so that he could finish the job. Darien took it but she did not sense him moving.

"I do not understand your curiosity, but I shall indulge it none the less. Aieg'a and I were comrades for a time." Serena said, rising to her feet. The water slid down her body, and she reached for the towel.

With the towel in her hands, she stepped out of the tub. Darien did not waste any time. He rushed out as well, grabbing for the other matching towel in the rack.

"So this tournament when does it usually start?" Serena asked, even as she dressed for bed.

"Usually the day after the arrival." He said knowing full well that they were not prepared to host a tournament at the moment.

"Well, we will have to do it the day after arrival. Tomorrow they can relax and enjoy more entertainments curtsy of the Earth and Lunarian Royal courts. In the mean time, we will make preparations for the tournament, and the days after they shall be held." Serena said, sliding under the covers. Darien nodded and went in besides her.

"Will that be enough time though, for us to do everything." Darien asked her. He drew her into his embrace when he laid down, the curve of her body fitting too nicely against his.

"It will have to be. Unless you intend on making your guests wait longer than they have to for something you should have had prepared for months ago." Serena reprimanded. Darien chuckled, nuzzling her.

"Well, several months ago, I was getting married to you. Anyways, my dear wife. I hope you can work a miracle where I am concerned." Darien replied his hand unconsciously roaming over her stomach and gently messaging.

He felt a kick and his hands froze.

"He kicked?" Darien said.

"Yeah!" Was Serena only response. She was too astounded to think properly. The infant growing in her was had kicked. Her baby…no. Not hers. This was Darien's. And his late lovers. This was the child of the woman whom Darien loves. The child of the woman her people had killed.

I_ don;t know when I'll be able to update again, so I'm going to update 4 ch. today…I hope…Wish me luck..._


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailor moon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But things are about to change, for the moon princess and the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writing this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awesome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predator. and Shattered Mirror:

**Chapter 13: Preparations **

The day went by smoothly enough. Serena remembered distinctly informing everyone of their duties. She created new positions to keep things organized, and though Darien found it confusing and strange- to keep up with all the major and minor positions- he had to admit that it was effective in getting the job done.

Half the village was currently standing in his yard working to get his tournament on the go. Serena was off to the side talking to her new Manager of Field Construction; the man in charge of making sure that all of the game posts were build and sturdy and that everything for the tournament was prepared. She had just sent of her Manager of Foods to get the Manager of Housing so that they could coordinate the living spaces of each nation's warriors with delicacies they would prefer to eat.

"Okay. Then have the constructors build it a bit further, do not venture into the woods though." Serena said. The man looked a bit troubled. He looked away at the field, where a bunch of workers were attempting to build targets for the archers.

And right besides them was the fencer's post being constructed. Definitely not a good set up. A stray arrow could end up harming a fencer. And with Serena requesting that they not cut down any trees, she was making the whole situation very difficult for them. There was no other free space for it to take place.

"Move it into the forest." Darien said. Serena turned to stare at him, her brows raised but nothing else. And he wasn't sure what else he was looking for. Perhaps anger, that he had diminished her ruling.

"Uh…" The poor man just stood there staring from one of them to the other.

"Well. you heard the man. Move it into the forest then." Serena said her expression blank. Darien frowned.

"Uhmm…sure." He took a final look at them both then made a move to turn away.

"Just don't uproot any trees." She said. He stopped, turned back to face her.

"But then how…"He didn't finish asking his question. It is impossible for them to have an archery course without clearing the plain. The archers would need a clear target and space…unless.

"Your archers are good enough I presume. They can find their targets and get to the targets despite all the other obstacles right? Just mark the trees as targets with different colors and who so ever is incapable of reaching the targets does not qualify anyways." With that said she turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. Darien sighed and turned to follow her.

"Good save." Darien murmured. She cast a cold glare his way.

"Yes well, dealing with your eccentricities requires quick thinking on my part." He chuckled and the sides of Serena's lips twitched, almost as if a smile was about to break loose.

"Darien…where have you been all this time." One of the many women who had arrived to the palace with their families barged forward. She was accompanied by Malachite's youngest sister a Freida. A young girl with deep black hair and the most exotic purple eyes Serena had yet to see. She was absolutely gorgeous. And her quite demeanor was at odds with her watchful eyes.

"Bella. Its so good to see you again." Darien said holding the girl back when she tried to hug him.

"I have missed you. Do you know that I've been making your handkerchief so that all will see I am rooting for your victory. But then I find out that so is Eliza and Catherina. They cannot do that. Only I can wear your banner." She said frowning at him. He smiled still holding her back.

"Really now. I am afraid that I cannot do anything about it. They are beyond my control." Her pout grew worst and she turned around stumping away.

Frieda did a quick curtsy to Darien then Serena.

"Your highnesses. Please excuse me." Darien nodded as did Serena. She turned around, picked up her skirts and walked after Bella.

"Lovely young girl." Serena said. Darien smiled, placing his hand on her waist and leading her to the grand hall.

"Yes, very much so. Though to be honest I think she's a bit too closed up. She doesn't express herself openly enough." He said as they entered the grand hall.

"And how is that bad?" Serena asked, allowing him to lead her to the dais where their thrones were.

"I guess to you it will not seem bad. But Frieda is a very emotional young girl. She feels too much of the world inside of herself, if she does not let loose, she will come to regret it later on." Serena nodded again, but did not seem convinced.

Darien took his seat, and when Serena made a move to take her own, he pulled her forward. Planting her on his lap instead.

"Wha…" His lips captured hers in an intense passion filled kiss. A kiss that was more like a battle of the tongues, with his hands roaming her body and hers buried in his hair.

He finally released her lips, and they took in gulps of air.

"So. Do you have a handkerchief for me?" He asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Why would I?" Serena asked, completely serious.

The smile on Darien's face turned into a frown for a second, before he burst out laughing. He pecked her on the lips then the cheeks before laying back on the throne and bringing her head to his chest.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Darien said. He took her hand and intertwined it with his. Then placed their joined hands over the huge lump that was her stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Serena stared down at their joined hands over her stomach, and although everything in her called to her- begging her to get away from him, to not allow herself to get cozy in this position- she refused to leave him. Instead burying herself even deeper in his warmth.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean the baby. Are you not stressed physically. I hear that it can happen, especially considering what you've been going through and how your people only experience pregnancies for several weeks instead of months." He said. Serena nodded, relaxing into him.

"Yes, I am fine. A little worn, but nothing severe." She said, though she was concerned about her rapid fall into fatigues. She was getting tired easily, and it seemed to worsen as the days went by. It had been what, six months already. She would only have to carry the child for another 3 months then it would be born.

Surely her symptoms would not worsen before then.

But just as a precaution she had every intention of going to Amy and making sure that everything was fully functional in her and that there was nothing to worry about…that is as soon as she got something to eat first.

She had just finished eating, but she was still starved. And the rumbling of her stomach was a testament to her hunger, while the sudden kicking of the tiny kicking was a testament to the little one's hunger.

"I take it you are hungry…both of you." Darien murmured burying his face in her hair. Serena nodded, turned her face towards his. He smiled, nuzzling her.

"Well then, I guess I should have the maids prepare the dinning table. Would you like to eat inside or outside in the garden." Serena asked, though to her it would not have made a difference where she ate, because to be honest all she wanted to do was eat. Just eat.

"Outside. But…I think we should pass on the formal dinning. It will take too long. How about we just pack something and dine in the garden…without all the hassle." Serena nodded. That sounded much better to her. No hassle at all. Just food.

"Yes. That sounds much better." Serena said. Darien smiled, got up with her still in his arms and headed for the door.

"Don't you think it would be a bit indignant for you to walk out of here with me like this?" Serena cooly asked. Darien sighed, and placed her down on her own two feet.

But he did take her hand, and she did not try to pry them away; for one, she knew he would not let her go and might consequently do something far worst than just holding her hand, and two she was beginning to grow familiar with the sensation and liked it somehow.

They walked into the kitchen and the cooks immediately bowed and greeted them as was customary here on earth. Serena spotted Lita off to the side trying to sneak out before she was caught.

Their eyes met and Lita sighed, coming over to greet them.

"I was just…supervising." She said. Serena raised a brow.

"Lita?" Darien said the question as to her presence in the kitchen clear. Serena's face lid up as if she was amused waiting for Lita to explain.

"Oh Lita has been teaching us some of her people's cuisines. Quite fascinating actually. They do not eat meat for most occasions so much of their meals are composed of greenery and very few animals. But it still tastes good." The head cook said her face lighting up.

"Really now. Well, we just came for a quick picnic basket and we would gladly be off if you provide us with one." The cook nodded and scurried away to get the basket. Lita beacon to talk to Serena. Their fondness for each other clearly visible in the relaxed manner with which they conversed.

"Yes, I have heard of the competition and I am glad to say I will take part. I would love to teach these earth men how to fight hand to hand. Are you entering?" Lita asked. Serena shook her head, then explained that she couldn't because of the infant.

"Oh yes. Hmmm. Is that not too long to carry an infant. Do you think it does not want to come out to the world. Perhaps it will not make it." Lita's words brought about a deep silence in the room. Darien knew that she did not mean any harm by her words, but to suggest that the King's child will die in the womb…his heart stopped beating.

What did Serena think of that? Did she share in Lita's feelings on the subject?

"It does not seem to be so. The child is very active so…ummmhm…" Serena seemed lost for words. Obviously she too was shaken by the idea.

Darien moved in. Placing his arms around her shoulder both in comfort and to bring an end to the conversation.

"Lita, if you are entering the tournament you will need to sign up for it and be tested on your skills. Have you seen the directorate they are located in the training field right now doing just that." Luckily for Darien, Lita- and a good deal of the Lunarians- were not dim witted like the girls he was used to in court. She immediately understood his intentions and what she had caused and nodded. She said her farewells to Serena was was costumery and then to him before departing.

The cook stepped forth with their basket, Darien took it and led Serena out of the room.

He led her out of the room and into the garden to eat.

#2

I_ don;t know when I'll be able to update again, so I'm going to update 4 ch. today…I hope…Wish me luck... _


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won Sailor moon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But things are about to change, for the moon princess and the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writing this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awesome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predator. and Shattered Mirror:

**Chapter 15: Trouble!**

It was the third day of the tournament. Endymion was up against Malachite in swords. The two were at each others necks. Both powerful and both skilled.

Serena had…at first enjoyed the match. They play at swords was like a dance. One swooped and the other swooshed.

The blade cut right through the wind, and she could hear every slice almost as if it was taking place right besides her ears.

Malachite made for a slice that was too close to Endymion's neck, but he dodged, and only got a snip.

She released a breath she did not know she was holding.

Half-way through the battle and she was ready to jump out of my seat. Though her face betrayed no emotions, and she assumed a seemingly relaxed posture, her insides were screaming out for the battle to end.

And with every deadly blow delivered to him, she could feel her heart skip a beat and her lungs closed up.

Serena was not sure she was going to survive to the end of the battle.

And why? She had no idea. She was a warrior, had seen many wars and many more deaths. And to make matters worst Darien was her enemy. The thought of his defeat should have…been if nothing else at all, comforting to her. But it was not, and that was not right.

"It will end soon dear." Malachite's mother said taking a hold of her hand the same time that Jediet's mother did. They both squeezed her hand, and although she was uncomfortable by the touch she did appreciate the sentiment.

The match did end soon, and of course he won. Serena sighed, not at all caring that the Lunarians would not approve of her…state of emotionalism.

Darien turned towards her, and came forward with a frown on his face, the sword in the other hand. _Idiot_.

As if that would frighten her.

He came up to the wall separating her sitting area from the arena, and he jumped over it. Always one for the theatrics.

"Wha…" He kissed her.

His tongue finding its way to her mouth and his arms to the low of her back as he crushed her against him.

She had been worried about him seconds ago. Worried that Malachite might just accidentally swipe his head off…Now she was worried that she might not reach the sword he had discarded to the ground to do the very same thing.

"Worried about me?" He asked. She shook my head. But did not struggle out of his hold. He planed several more kisses on her lips, then two on her cheeks, one on each and finally one on the forehead. He was about to do more when several of the women behind them reprimanded him on his gentlemanly behavior.

He chuckled and jumped back into the field, he reached for his sword, Serena grabbed it before he did and pointed it at his chest.

"Do that again…and I pierce your heart." He grinned, almost as if he was privy to some secrete she was not.

"Don't worry, I will not make you again promise." Serena stared at him unable to do anything else. Why? Why would he say that. She was not worried about him. No she was not. She was reprimanding him for the kiss and definitely not for placing his life on the line. Right?

"You two will make quite a wonderful team. Darien is very open, but I can see something growing here." One of the elder women said. Serena wished she shared in on their enthusiasm about her romantic life, but she knew better. Sure Darien was friendly with her and sure he loved her but so what. Darien loves his people as well. Loving did not mean she was the keeper of his heart. No. That belongs to her dead mate.

Darien might be an open man, he might freely offer kind words and acts of passion and love. But he did not freely offer his heart. And though he may love her as they believed, Serena knew that he did not trust his heart to her. He loves her, yes, but he loves Beryl and his generals and his people and his home. Love. such a simple word. But such a complex meaning.

Darien was up again, this time with a lunation opponent; Gardric a large man and an expert in hand to hand combat. Darien would face a challenge where he was concerned. Gardric is a Uranian worrier, his home world Uranus is know for its merciless warriors. I was worried. He might not kill Darien, but he would hurt him, dangerously so. And if he snaps- as his people are often known to do- he might actually kill him.

The need to call the battle to a stop was raging in her.

But then what? Darien was a warrior like all the other warriors. He will have to prove himself. And hopefully Gardric would not loose his self-control.

"That man…he is…" Malachite mother began, but did not finish because the battle soon started. And Gardric slammed a blow to Darien that reverberated the sound of breaking bones all the way to me. Serena sat up…her hands fisted against the armrests of the chair.

The battle commence. Darien managed to get his own, but Gardric was stronger physically. His blows had more impact because of his body mass and…a kick. To Darien's rib cage. He spat blood, but did not fall back. He made for a kick, Gardric caught him and flung him down and just when he was about to stand up, Gardric sent another kick to his head.

Serena surged upwards.

'No.' She wasn't sure if the words were marly thoughts or if they'd manifested themselves as words. But nor did she care. Gardric was going in for another kick.

Serena felt my stomach knot up, and her heart began to race so rapidly she could only hear the pounding of it and the swoosh swashing of arms and legs and they kicked and punched through empty air.

She held onto the edge of the wall and leaned forward.

Darien was being held up by his throat in Gardric's thick strong arms. And he was slowly loosing himself to the darkness.

Her knees nearly gave way and she wanted so much to close my eyes and pray to Selenity and Gae for aid. But then just as she was about to faint over, Darien kicked Gardric between the legs. Gardric's hold loosened and Darien used that to escape. And from therein everything moved fast. Gardric tried to get the upper hand again, but couldn't.

Serena felt her knees give way, and she sighed, letting her head hang down; it was too heavy for her to hold onto now.

The judges were about to deliver the golden statue to Endymion when a loud scream ripped through the roar of the crowd.

Serena for some reason, couldn't quite pinpoint where the scream was coming from, though it sounded very close.

Too close…and yet distant. Almost as if it were from another world. She was strangle enough feeling misplaced. As if she was not really in her body.

The roaring of the crowd stopped, and it was like all attention just turned to their little boot.

Darien made fast work of the field, he moved so fast that Serena's eyes couldn't track his movement- her eyes couldn't track much of anything anymore. Everything was slowly starting to mingle together.

He wasn't sure what was wrong. But he could clearly see Bella and more than hear her.

His heart contracted, the young girl was staring at Serena as she screamed her lungs out.

So Darien ran forth. He ran straight to the boot she was in and jumped over the blasted wooden fence and nearly fell backwards again. Serena had been leaning against it during his match with Gardric in fear for his life, but she had taken a step back when he had won.

He turned to Bella. The other queens were already questioning her, and she was just pointing…at Serena…No.

At Serena's feet.

Darien followed the direction of her hands and nearly buckled.

Blood.

She swooned. Falling forward and he caught her, lifting her up. And ultimately revealing the pool of blood beneath her feet.

A miscarriage.

The thought nearly blinded him with pain.

"She's miscarrying." Jediet's mother said. She was a medic, she rushed forward and hiked up Serena's skirt.

"What in god's name….hurry, we need to put her down somewhere otherwise she will bleed out." Darien was dazed, and lost. He stood there for what seemed like years just staring down at Serena's pallid clammy face and the blood dripping down her body.

He felt someone tugging her out of his arms and he snapped back into his body. The angry snarl that rippled through him was not human. Mina, stepped back as did the other guardians, hers and his. He moved fast through the parting crowd and rushed through the palace to the royal infirmary.

The royal family's healers and medics were already there- they were instructed to always be at hand especially considering Serena's state of pregnancy.

"Get someone to fix this right now." He shouted not sure at who.

He moved away, but did not let go of her hand as the medics and healers moved to help her. They all worked their own skills on her. But from the upset looks they were giving her, she was certain that things were not better.

The bleeding had stopped thankfully, but he was not sure yet if it was really a miscarriage.

"Wha…Where…" Serena began to come to, and Darien rubbed his hands over hers trying to calm her. She squirmed around, but then it seemed as if things were coming to, because she starting saying "no" and pleading that it was not true.

His grip on her hand tightened and Serena let loose.

She screamed.

Screamed like a woman possessed.

Like a woman who'd just lost her first child.

"No…No…It…Get them out…Get out…Get out….Get out Now." She raged at everyone in the room. She tried to get up, and Endymion held her back with a hand over her chest. He leaned is forehead against her and cried against her forehead.

"Serena…stop…its not healthy…please stop…Ple…" He chocked up.

And Serena's cry got far worst. She screamed, just screamed, not crying. No, she was screaming.

Her voice rang out. Everyone in the palace and outside it could hear.

#4

I_ don;t know when I'll be able to update again, so I'm going to update 4 ch. today…I hope…Wish me luck... (hope there is no spelling error. Sorry if there r any))))_


	15. Chapter 15: Revelation

**Moon Song**

**Black Diamond:**

I don't won SailorMoon. But it would be cool if I did:

Summery: The Earth and Moon kingdoms have been at war with one another for a long time. But things are about to change, for the moon princess nad the earth prince agree to get married in order to end the war. But will a cold hearted princess learn to love a man who is in love with another woman. And will that man learn to love a woman who never shows any signs of emotions: Read Revie and Find out.

I'm writting this in honor of Hawksong. Read it it's an awsome book. I read it five times. Also Midnight predatore. and Shattered Mirrow:

**Chapter 16: Revelation**

Serena felt the world fall away.

The child.

It was dying.

She had to…she had to save it.

But how.

With all of these people hanging about, there was no way she could save it. She needed them gone…all of them…all of them. They were useless.

They couldn't save her child.

Only she could.

"Get them out." She shouted facing Darien. He looked tormented, as if the world was falling apart. But he did agree. He sent everyone out, as Serena buckled on the bed tearing up.

She then heaped up. Sitting upwards and focusing all of her powers. He could feel it rippling. all around her. The force of her powers were much like a blast of flames that rippled from around her body to her core. He saw the strain in her face, the fear in her eyes as she tried to pump life into their child. Perspiration broke out on her forehead, her hands clenched; fisting the covers, and her teeth sank down deep into her lower lips.

A beat reverberated from her stomach. And he could feel it all the way to his own heart. He held his breath, waited. Not certain if he had fantasized it or if it was actually a heart bit.

Her powers began to pulsate in the rhythm of a small heart-beat. The beat was at first slow, but then it got stronger and stronger, until it stabilized.

Relieved, he sagged against her, leaning his head against hers and letting the tears fall down. She murmured something, but he couldn't hear her.

When he looked up again, she was asleep.

Kissing her forehead, Darien rose to his feet, pulled the blankets over her and exited the room.

He did not know what to do, what to say…Serena had saved their child, but what if it was only temporary. What if…?

"How is she?" Mina asked looking at him, her face sporting the closest thing to concern he had every seen on any of them.

"She is fine. She saved the child, but she will need her rest her powers were depleted." Mina nodded, motioning to the other girls behind her. They all seemed to take the message quite well. They turned away from the door leaving the area entirely, but he had a feeling that they were not going far.

Amy was the only one who remained behind.

"I will need to check her just to be certain that nothing else goes wrong." he nodded, she was the team's medical and technical genius after all. And besides he was about to ask her to do just that. Serena might have saved his child but he could not shake the realization

She walked into the room and left him with his own council.

He would need to make arrangements with regards to the games and the situation. They will of course go on without him, and the people will have to be informed of her condition and that all was aright. But the information would have to be handled with care. He needed someone to spin the perfect tale for his people, he did not want a riot breaking out with people thinking that Serena might have caused the death of his only child, or some other inane idea.

And the perfect person for that was Nephrite, the man was a master at eloquence. He had the ability to captivate the minds and hearts of his peers. When he spoke, people listened, and it helped immensely that he had a face to rival Apollo's.

With clear instruction on what was going on, Darien dismissed Nephrite who immediately went to work. They needed to inform the public by tomorrow.

Malachite was placed in charge as his replacement for the time being; he needed some time to himself. He needed to look after Serena and their baby. The kingdom could wait until its Queen and future ruler was well enough.

Then came the biggest dilemma, informing Serena's people of what had happened.

At first he had been reluctant to inform the Lunarians of Serena's accident not certain that it would elicit any emotions from them at all, but he had thought it unfair to not inform them.

Serena's people deserved to know the state under which their own ruler was in.

He had summoned Jediet and asked him to take one of the Senshis with him as he informed the Queen. Jediet was very attuned to people's emotions and his canny ability to manipulate those emotions made him very useful in this situation. He would know the best way to voice the message. And besides he was the only available man for the job. All of his other Generals were preoccupied with something here.

With everything settled, Darien returned to the room. Amy was just finishing up, she put away something shiny…silver. A Luna medical instrument perhaps and turned to face him.

"The child is fine, healthy…if a little strained. Serena is of course depleted. She will need much rest and nourishment. Nothing to stress her out, otherwise the child might be stressed out and the same thing might happen again." Amy said looking over Serena curiously.

Darien nodded, thanked her as she walked out of the door. He moved back to Serena's bedside, she was in a much better state right now. Her breathing heavy, almost labored but no longer frantic. Her face was smeared with sweat from her earlier break down and there were smears of blood in her hair and all over her body from the pool of blood that had soaked the bed.

With a delated sigh, he moved to the adjoining bathroom. Poured some cold water in a flask and picked up a small washcloth besides the bathing tub. He came back to the room and began to wipe her face clean.

He cleaned her face and her hair. He braided her long hair in two loose braids and then tied the braids together to prevent them from getting soaked again in the blood at the bottom of the bed.

Satisfied with his job, and certain that he could not do any better with her sleeping, he placed the cloth in the flask and returned the flask to the bathroom. He washed the cloth clean and cleaned the towel of blood and grime.

Returning to the room, he removed the covers and picked her up. The bed was soaked through and through with her blood, it needed to be removed and a replacement brought in. He placed her down on his lap after he seated himself in the rocking chair against the bed.

With her head against his chest, he began to remove her wrinkled, blood stained clothes and with the same cloth from earlier- but this time with warm water he had one of the kitchen maids bring up- he began to clean her body of the drying blood.

Satisfied yet again that she was not going to get any cleaner without a proper bath, he laid the towel down and got up with Serena still in his arms.

He could not risk placing her back on the bed, but there was no where else to place her. The only other piece of furniture in the room was the chair and the drawers that kept all of the things the doctor and nurse-mother needed to provide the best care. They also held linen.

With no other option, Darien summoned a rose…he did not like using his powers, especially unnecessarily, it just further emphasized the tragedy of his people's past.

But that did not matter now, Serena needed taking care of. He used his powers to extended the roses stem. It went to the bed and wrapped around the bed and then pulled the mattress off.

With the mattress gone, he would need to replace it with another.

Summoning was not easy. He was not used to it, having refused to practice his magics, he needed to focus, because otherwise instead of summoning a bed, he might summon some entity from a completely different plane of existence. A little flashback of his childhood hick ups came to mind.

Luckily for him, the bed appeared without much trouble. It was tousled, as if someone had just gotten up from it, the pillows shoved to the very edge of the bed and the blankets thrown over the boarder, but it would have to do.

He placed her down on the mattress and covered her up. When she was nicely tucked in the blankets, he moved to fixing the pillows beneath her and the mattress cover as much as he could.

A knock at the door drew him from her side. He opened the door to find several maids standing with platters covered with food.

He moved aside and allowed them to bring the food in. They placed the meals on the small table to the side of the room, and the rest they just deposited atop of the drawers.

"Send someone to pick up this mattress and discard of it." He said to the maids as they left. The girls stopped long enough to curtsy and then were gone.

When a second knock sounded at the door, he immediately opened the door. There were two servant boys, both well built standing there. They bowed and informed him that a maid had sent them to pick up the mattress int he room.

He showed the boys the mattress and instructed them to burn the damnable thing. They nodded, picked up the mattress between the two of them and struggled with it out.

The day was quickly fading out. With Serena's meal untouched hours later he called for the maids to return it to the kitchen with instructions to not have two guards stand outside the door on watch. He also instructed them to have Serena's meals prepared everyday and to bring them up just incase she wakes up.

The guards that they sent up were the same guards that patrolled the stairs leading to his hall. He instructed them to stand watch at the doors and to not let anyone in for the remainder of the night.

Finally with everything settled down, he dragged the rocking chair to her bedside and sat down, taking her cool hands into his, he brought their joined hand to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

The day's events had completely drained him.

He had never been scared before in his entire life. The sight of Serena bleeding…

He was not new to sight of blood. He was a warrior king, and up until several months ago he had been at war with this very woman. So no, blood was not new to him. But to see Serena bleeding. It was as if the world was closing in on him.

He could feel his heart slowly shrinking in on itself. At first he had been too shocked to believe that it was truly happening. Not his Serena. She could not be injured. She was the best fighter he had encountered. There was no way she could be bleeding.

And then the baby.

Their baby.

They had almost lost their baby.

Serena. The grief he had seen in Serena's gaze. The loss of the child would have surely led to her loss as well.

He was frightened now. What would have happened to them if Serena was no longer the mother of his child.

What will happen when she did give birth.

Would she remain and take care of their child like a mother should. Or would she turn away from the child. Would she insist they use a wet nurse. Would she allow some other woman to raise their child was is so costumery with the nobility, or would she implement her Lunarian child rearing methods; he had heard that Lunarian children were raised together, nobles, commoners all of them in battle camps off world. They were raised by warriors, lived and thrived amongst warriors until he day they earn the right to bear the seal of the Protectors.

The loss of the child would have surely been a tragedy for both of them.

But what will happen to them when the child is born?

He banished the thoughts from his mind.

It was not the time to be thinking such forlorn thoughts. Serena was ill and he needed to focus on her.


End file.
